Who Would Have Thought?
by wildviolet76
Summary: Deadliest Catch fic.  Marie Logan and Edgar Hansen have been archrivals since she arrived in Dutch Harbor.  Can they survive a summer of working together?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. M rating for language and smut._

* * *

The small plane landed at the SeaTac airport and Marie Logan slowly stood and stretched her legs trying to loosen the muscles and joints that had tightened and locked up while in flight. Her left ankle, encased in a walking boot refused to cooperate and she exited the plane with a noticeable limp. Scanning the crowd she groaned in resignation at the familiar face she found.

"I thought Sig was picking me up," she muttered.

"Aww Ava, you know you love me best," replied a smirking Edgar Hansen.

"Dream on Hansen, and my name is Marie, not Ava."

"He had a publicity event so he sent me. Come on sweet cheeks. Lets go find your luggage."

Marie closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself. No one irritated her and got under her skin like Edgar did. She was already beginning to regret her current situation.

Two months earlier Marie had fractured her ankle when the boat she was fishing on had taken a rogue wave. That one instant ended her opi season. So far her doctor and physical therapist had given the thumbs up for her to return for Kings, but that clearance depended on her leg continuing to heal as it was currently doing. Nevertheless, she was grounded until October. Unable to sit and do nothing for the entire summer she had agreed to help overhaul the engine and hydraulics of the Northwestern.

"Listen to me, and listen to me good. You and I have to work TOGETHER all fuckin' summer. I'm doing this as a favor to y'all. Do not, DO NOT start shit with me here at the airport. You won't like the result."

Edgar pulled out his cell and began flipping through his apps.

"What are you doing?"

"Marking my calendar. That way I'll now next month when you're about to break out in PMS rantings."

Marie shot him a look that clearly shouted "FUCK OFF".

"Come on, let's get your gear and get you settled. Sig wants us to come over to his place tonight for a barbeque. Surf and turf."

"Sounds great," Marie started. Then she paused, the agreement was that she was going to be crashing at Sigs' while he and his family were gone on vacation back to Norway for the summer. "Wait, if _we_ have to go to his place, where am I staying?"

Now it was Edgar's turn to groan, "With me."

"Hell no."

"Look, I don't like it anymore than you do but June is having some major renovations done at the house while they're gone."

"And whatsherface, Beth, your girlfriend, is fine with me living with you guys for the summer."

Edgar's took a deep breath. "Beth left before I got back from opis. Nice "Dear John" letter greeted me at the dock."

Marie winced. Unfortunately this kind of thing happened to crabbers all the time. "Sorry hon, that sucks. Y'all had been together for quite a while."

Edgar shrugged, "So since no one in their right mind would want to stay at Norman's with those newborn colicky twins, I get the pleasure of your company. And by the way, having you at my place is going to kill my mojo."

Marie chuckled and replied, "Nah, just cramps your style. Not much of a bachelor pad with a lady present."

Edgar looked side to side then turned in a full circle, "Lady? Where's a lady? I don't see a lady."

"Asshole. I was going to assure you that I'd make myself scarce whenever you needed me too, but now I'm going to go all baby mama drama if I see you with a girl."

"Whatever. Just don't girly up my place, okay?"

Marie howled with laughter, "Just what ever gave you the idea that I'm a girly girl?"

"You might be a hell of a deckhand and engineer, but you are undoubtedly female. There has to be a girly streak somewhere." Edgar stowed her bags in his truck and drove to his place.

They pulled up in front of a small quaint cottage style home in an older section of the Seattle suburbs. Edgar showed her to the guest room. "It has its' own bathroom, so you'll have all the privacy you could want. Towels are here. The kitchen is stocked, help yourself."

Later that night they arrived at Sig and June's. Edgar led the way in, not bothering to knock on the door. "Velkommen!" greeted Sig as they walked onto the patio. "So has Edgar gone over the rules with you yet?"

"Uh rules?" said Marie, taken aback.

Edgar flopped down onto a deck chair, "No, I haven't." He looked over at Marie and grumped, "Sig's taking all the fun out of my summer."

Sig scowled at Edgar and then turned to Marie, "There are few people outside my family that I trust to touch the Northwestern. I want to ensure that no harm comes to the boat and that Edgar," he scowled at Edgar again, "does nothing to drive you away. I don't trust the shmucks at the boat yard not to screw something up and Ed can't do all of it by himself. I can't stop the two of you from pulling pranks, but I am laying down the law about the boat."

Marie smirked at Edgar then rubbed her hands together, "So I can make his life hell and he just has to take it? Awesome. Paybacks are a bitch buddy."

"I mean it," said Sig raising his voice.

"You think that blue dye in our fresh water tank is going to go unanswered?"

Edgar elbowed Norman and stage whispered, "That was one of my best yet!"

Just then June Hansen came out with a tray of drinks, "Hello, you must be Ava," she smiled.

Marie sighed, "Yes that's what they call me. My name is Marie though."

June quirked an eyebrow, "And I assume there is a story behind the nickname."

Marie shrugged her shoulders, "You'd think. But not really."

Edgar laughed, "The Hillstrands gave her the nickname. Very fitting too. Ava Maria was the female pirate in Pirates of the Caribbean."

Recognition dawned in June's eyes and she laughed, "So you are our dear Edgar's arch nemesis!"

"Yes ma'am. I see my reputation precedes me."

"I want to hear how you ended up as engineer on the Time Bandit of all boats. They're as notoriously close knit as we Hansen's are."

"Well, like all questionable greenhorn hires on the Time Bandit, my story begins with a drunk captain in a bar."

* * *

_This story has been bouncing around in my head for a while. It will be pretty lighthearted in comparison to my other stories. Should be fun though. Hope you enjoy! Please leave some feedback, as they say in the rodeo when the cowboy gets thrown "That's all the paycheck they will be getting tonight!" _


	2. Chapter 2

Marie accepted a glass of lemonade as she shared the story of how she had found her home on the Time Bandit. "Years ago I left home to travel the country. I'd pick up odd jobs and then move on when I had the money to. I ended up in Dutch Harbor, broke, and no one was hiring. John was three sheets to the wind and offered me a job as a greenhorn. I showed up at the dock the next morning and the rest as they say is history."

"That's it?" asked June disappointed.

"Hardly," laughed Norman, "Ava, you're leaving out the best part!"

Marie laughed as well and began to elaborate, "So the next morning I show up on the dock. The guys are all busy rigging the boat for the season and Andy sees me trying to get their attention. He yells down to me that whatever John told me the night before, there was no way he was going to get married in this lifetime and that I should move along before I got hurt. I yelled back that John had hired me as a greenhorn not proposed to me. The deck fell silent as the guys all looked at each other in disbelief. Andy started screaming for John to get his ass on deck. John comes out of the wheelhouse with Mike Randall from the Artic Dream to see what's going on."

"Did you hire us a greenhorn yet?" shouts Andy.

"Yeah I hired a greenhorn last night. Is he here?" says John.

"Yep, SHE is here brother. You want to tell me why you hired a girl?"

"She? I didn't hire a girl. I hired a young kid. Named Mark I think. Little fellow."

"I piped up,'From the Midwest? Been traveling the country? Couldn't find a job?'"

"Yeah, that's him!"

"'No that's me. And it's Marie not Mark. I knew you were drunk, but I didn't think you were that drunk." "The look on Johns face is priceless!"

"From the deck I hear Russell Newberry laugh, 'Time for the Ax Man to visit!' "

"Andy steps up and gives me an apologetic look, 'Sweetheart, I know you mean well, and I'm sorry about the job. But a crab deck is no place for a lady.' "

"Sonofabitch! Dammit I need a job," I yelled back."

"Mike Randall speaks up and says that if the Hillstrands are going to renege on Johnathan's offer then he'll hire me on for one trip. That doesn't sit well with them so they agree to keep me on for one trip. They would decide to keep me for the rest of the season after they saw how it went."

"And lucky for you they did," commented Sig.

"I never forget it," replied Marie

"Why's that?" asked a puzzled June.

"The Artic Dream sank two weeks later," answered Marie quietly. There were a few moments of uncomfortable silence. "After the trip they decided to keep me around and I was dubbed 'Ava Marie' since I was working for the pirates of the Bering Sea."

"Anybody care to tell me what started the rivalry between Edgar and Marie?"

"She's temperamental. That's enough. All I did was send her a drink," replied Edgar with a wide eyed, "I'm so innocent" expression.

"A pink fru fru cocktail with 'skirt' on it," huffed Marie.

"Retaliation?" asked June.

Norman doubled over with laughter, "We had bullied Ed into karaoke. She switched his song to "Dancing Queen"."

"And it's been war ever since," finished Sig.

* * *

_Just a short update to tide you over. Ch 3 is taking longer than expected and life has thrown me a curveball (as usual). My mom is having heart problems (worse than normal for her) so I have TONS of paperwork to take care of for work before her surgery next week. Thanks for all the reviews, they make my day! And for all you readers who aren't leaving reviews...shame on you! Makes me sad (heading to pout now)._


	3. Chapter 3

Edgar and Marie hit the ground running the next morning. As they arrived on the dock Edgar turned to her, "Hey Ava, don't take this the wrong way but what are your limitations with that bum leg?"

Marie looked at Edgar trying to assess the angle he was going for. "The doctor says no deck work because of the rocking and rolling. Anything at the dock should be fine. If it swells too much I'm supposed to elevate and ice. Why?"

Edgar shrugged, "No reason. Just want to make sure you'll be back for Kings, that's all."

"You'd miss me huh?"

"I'd miss a worthy adversary. The no pranks edict sucks."

"You know, that's not exactly true. Sig said that we couldn't do anything that might harm the boat or to each other."

"So what did you have in mind?"

"Well, did it seem to you that Sig was just a little 'high and mighty' with his attitude?"

"That's just Sig in general."

"I'm thinking Sig needs to be reeducated…"

"Ooo the summer is looking up already!"

"So what's the first order of business today?"

"I want to start stripping down the engine first. That'll take the most time and is the most important job we have this summer. The hydros can wait if need be."

Several hours later Sig arrived. The boat was eerily quiet and he had been expecting murder and mayhem. Marie and Edgar's personal war was legendary in Dutch and he had had second thoughts about hiring her for the summer overhaul because of it. Seeing no sign of them on deck he headed down to the engine room. The sight that greeted him honestly struck him speechless, "Whoa!" was all he could say. The two engineers looked up from where they were surrounded by parts methodically and precisely laid out. They looked at each other and then Sig, "What?" they both said in confusion.

Sig started laughing, the two were so similar it was scary. "I expected to see blood and carnage."

Marie and Edgar both rolled their eyes. "We're controlling ourselves. Besides, if he kills me my crew will blow you out of the water and you both know it."

"Hell hath no fury like a Hillstrand…" quipped Sig.

"A Hillstrand never forgets…" countered Marie. They both started laughing. Exasperated, Edgar threw his hands in air, "Will you shut up and strip!"

Marie's head whipped around, "Excuse me?" she said in a low, dangerous voice.

Edgar's eyes widened in horror as the double meaning of his words sunk in, "Th-that's not what I meant…" he stammered.

"Gud hjelpe meg Edgar! Do I need to find a keeper for you while I'm gone?" bellowed Sig.

Seeing the regret in Edgar's eyes she took up for him, "Don't sweat it Sig. I've heard way worse from other crews and they've actually meant it. If he steps out of line, I'll educate him…Time Bandit style."

Sig went back upstairs to finish up some last minute paperwork then left the keys for his truck for Marie to use while he and his family were gone. June picked him up at the docks and they headed to the airport to start their vacation.

Edgar and Marie, completely absorbed in their work, worked until they heard the dock whistle that signaled the start of third shift. Marie glanced down at her watch, "No wonder I'm starving."

"Me too. Take out or sit down?"

"I'm bushed, dirty, and I reek. Take out, duh."

"I'm just askin'. This is Seattle, what's your pleasure?"

Marie raised an eyebrow, "Hmmm, two strong, well muscled…"

"Food. What do you want to eat, not who do you want to do," qualified Edgar before muttering under his breath, "And women complain about men being perverts."

Marie laughed, "Poor Edgar. What's on the way back?"

This set the pattern for the next week and a half. On the boat by eight, take out and home ten or later that night. Sick of the take out, finally one morning Marie threw a roast into the crock-pot. "Come on woman. We've got work to do," grumped Edgar.

They had been working for nearly two weeks with no break and Marie was just as ill tempered as Edgar, "Will you chill? I'm sick of take out. I'd like an honest to God meal once in a while. Don't y'all stop and eat on the Northwestern?"

Edgar blinked at her, taken aback. They weren't fishing, yet he had been driving them like they were. "Sorry. You're right. We'll knock off early today. I don't know why I'm killing us both."

"Eh, you're kin to Sig. I figure it's in your DNA. I won't complain about quitting early though."

That afternoon they sat down to the first real meal either had had in more than two weeks. Edgar looked down at the plate of roast and all the fixings with trepidation. When Marie had first joined the Time Bandit crew her cooking had been the butt of many jokes and he'd never heard that she had improved over the years since. Marie saw the look he was giving his plate and quickly shoved a forkful of meat into her mouth. She gave him a startled look, made her eyes bulge out and pretended to choke on her food. Edgar looked back down at his plate in horror and then shoved his plate back. Marie snorted and actually did choke for a second as the roast went down then she laughed until she cried. "Eat it smart ass. It won't kill you."

"Yeah, well, we ALL know how well you can cook."

"Oh we do, do we? Well I guess you're in luck then. I've seen the nasty shit you eat. Biting heads off bait. Blech! Surely you can stomach a wee bit of this?" She looked at him expectantly and held his gaze until he ate a bite.

He slowly chewed his bite, surprised by savory taste. "I stand corrected. Apparently with the aid of slow cooker you can turn out something somewhat edible."

"Uh-huh, is that all you have to say?"

"Fine, it's really good. There are you happy?"

Marie smiled, "See, did that kill you?"

Edgar frowned, "When did you learn to cook?"

"I've always been able to cook, and cook well I might add. When I first started on the Time Bandit I made sure that they thought I couldn't cook. I didn't want them to hire me on just to cook out of pity. Once I made full share I pulled out all the stops and knocked their socks off. Now Johnathan, there's someone who'll kill you with his cooking!"

"One meal does not a top chef make."

"Who are you Yoda? And FYI…I haven't seen you cook so much as a piece of bacon, so who are you to dis my food?"

"I'll have you know I'm a fantastic cook."

"Prove it."

"All right, I will. Dinner is on me tomorrow night."

"Great! Just make sure it's something cooked 'kay? I don't like sushi."

* * *

**Gud hjelpe meg Edgar!-"God help me Edgar!**

_Here's an update, better late than never. Enjoy and thanks for all the well wished for my mom. I'll be sure to leave a blurb to update after her surgery next week._


	4. Chapter 4

"You sure you don't want to join us Ava?" asked Edgar standing in the doorway with a towel slung low on his hips. Marie was sitting on the couch reading a novel she had picked up from the bookstore on her way home. "Nah, think I'll just stay in, thanks though," she replied looking up from the thick tome.

"It ought to be sin to stay in on a Friday night reading some trashy romance novel," snarked Edgar.

"Yes, Tolkien's Complete Works is such smut," came the sarcastic reply.

"Tolkien? Geez, got anything heavier to read?"

"Sorry, they were all out of Dick and Jane or I would have bought you a copy."

"Har har."

A short while later Edgar was dressed and ready to hit the town with some buddies. Marie glanced up as he crossed the living room towards the front door. "Wow you clean up nice," she commented after taking in the sight of Edgar Hansen dressed head to toe in black… black button up shirt, black jeans, and boots.

"See something you like?" he said smugly.

"Just wondering where the Star Wars convention is and whether you're going as Luke Skywalker or Darth Vader."

"Well aren't you just a sweetheart tonight. You can still join us…"

"I appreciate the offer, but I get enough of drunk fishermen hitting on every skirt in sight the rest of the year. I'm going to chill, read, and wash my hair."

"Unh huh, I smell the girly coming out in you…"

"Touché. I'm stiff and sore from stripping the engine. Just gonna relax in a tub and become one with the water."

"Suit yourself. Later." Edgar left and headed for a local dive popular with the fishing community. Driving down the highway the image of a naked, bubble covered Ava flashed into his mind. The bolt of lust that knifed through him took him by surprise, he didn't think of Ava that way, did he? Shaking his head he chalked the feeling up to the emotional upheaval he felt when Beth had abandoned him. They had been together for nearly five years. Five years in which he had been completely faithful to her, even when he had been gone for months at a time. He pushed the image of Ava from his mind and steeled his resolve to find someone to hook up with tonight. With her there he wouldn't be able to take a girl home, but that was all right. He could bail as soon as he was finished and not have to deal with a clingy female wondering when the next date was going to be. He smiled to himself; Edgar Hansen was on the prowl.

Back at the house Marie had decide to take full advantage of the empty house. After turning on some soft relaxing music and placing scented candles around her bathroom she drew a deep tub of bubbles. She slipped into the water and leaned back in relaxation. Closing her eyes and focusing on the music she let her mind drift. As the feel of the silky water caressed her skin, her hormones started to take over. The image of Edgar, fresh from the shower blazed through her mind. The water running down his chest in rivulets, the towel barely on his hips, the crooked grin as he leaned against the door jamb running his hand through his wet hair, it all created a picture that made her gasp with desire.

As the lone woman on a fishing vessel she was used to controlling her hormones. Someday she hoped to have a family of her own, but one of the down falls of her profession was that the men around her had set her bar for acceptable dates. No one knew how difficult those first few years had been on the Time Bandit. To be constantly surrounded by such utter masculinity was such a turn on. More than once she had wished that the Hillstrand brothers weren't her bosses. But, an office romance was one line she was never willing to cross. She and Mike Fortner had dated briefly, but the atmosphere on the boat had become so strained that they had quickly ended it. They became close friends and he had since met and married Laci. She really envied the two of them.

In the meantime she spent her pent up desire on brief flings during her time off. She pushed her pulse quickening thoughts of Edgar out of her mind as simply her suppressed libido breaking free. She quickly hurried through the rest of her spa night and was once again on the couch reading when Edgar came home a few hours later.

He had expected to find her already asleep, "Oh, hey!" he exclaimed hoarsely.

"Hey yourself," she replied quietly. "You're home early, and alone."

Edgar shrugged nonchalantly. "Slim pickings," he lied. The truth was that the women he had met that night had come across as very shallow, looks focused women with nonexistent personalities. He wanted someone vibrant and down to earth, someone like…Ava. The unexpected realization shocked him once again.

Late that night, in separate ends of the house Marie and Edgar lay in their beds staring at the ceiling, both a bit dazed an confused at the emotions and desire they both felt for the other. A myriad of questions raced through their minds. Just what was the attraction? Did the other feel the same? Should they pursue their desire? Did they dare?

* * *

_Thanks for the reviews! Glad you're enjoying the story. Chapter 5 is almost ready to go, you can tell when I have a huge amount of paperwork from work...I only want to write fanfic...quite the distraction let me tell you!_


	5. Chapter 5

Saturday morning dawned bright and beautiful. Marie was sitting on the patio sipping her coffee when Edgar walked out to join her. "Good coffee," he commented tipping his mug at her.

"Thanks, comes from lots of practice."

"I don't know. Junior still can't make a decent pot."

"Well, he _is_ Junior," she laughed.

"So what are you doing today?"

Marie shrugged, "I don't know. My ankle is bothering me so I may just veg. I hate to waste this beautiful day though."

Edgar nodded towards the rising sun, "It doesn't get much prettier than this around here. I've got a couple of sea kayaks, you up to a paddle trip?"

"That'd be great!"

"All right then. I'll load the kayaks up if you'll pack a cooler."

A couple of hours later Edgar and Marie were in the water. They watched sea life jump and play around them as they and paddled along the Washington coast. Edgar led them to an inlet and they headed to an inland beach for lunch. After a leisurely lunch they paddled back to the truck and headed home.

Once home they unloaded and headed in to clean up before dinner. Working her hair into a rich lather, Marie replayed the day in her head. She had really enjoyed the day with Edgar. Granted their forced time together on the Northwestern had already changed some of her preconceived notions of Edgar, but today they had talked quite a bit about themselves outside the context of their respective boats. When he wasn't being annoying, he was a lot of fun to be around. She admitted that she could easily fall for someone like him.

In his shower Edgar stood under the hot pounding spray reliving the day. He had bought the kayaks years ago in hopes that Beth would learn to enjoy them as much as he had. They had never used them; she had always been terrified of the ocean. Ava had been at home on the water as he was. True, that wasn't surprising since she also crabbed on the Bering Sea, but it was so refreshing to be able to share a passion with someone of the opposite sex.

He was the first out of the shower and started prepping dinner. Marie walked into the kitchen in a Time Bandit tee, shorts, and bare feet. "What can I do?" she asked.

"Well, I've got potatoes on the grill already, the steak is just about to go on. If you want to fix another side that would be great."

While the steaks grilled, Marie threw a quick salad together, fixed some garlic bread and mixed sliced strawberries with sugar. She then set the patio table and poured some lemonade for the two of them. She smiled and shook her head; Edgar was the only crabber she knew that had no alcohol in his house. In fact she had never seen him take a drink at all. She was used to being around Johnathan whose drinking escapades were as legendary as Phil Harris' were.

They sat eating and just enjoying the company of the other. After loading the dishwasher with their dishes Marie brought out strawberry shortcake. Seated in front of the fire pit Edgar accepted the dessert, "Ava…"

"Marie. My. Name. Is. Marie," she said through gritted teeth.

"Sorry, I didn't realize it bothered you that much," he said sheepishly.

"It does and it doesn't. Its just that no one ever tries to get to know me, they assume that 'Ava' is 'Marie'."

"So you have a split personality?"

"NO. Just, never mind," she huffed. Trust Edgar to screw up a perfect day she thought.

"Relax. I get it. It's not that different for the rest of us. 'Ava' is the person we see on deck when fishing. I've just always known you as 'Ava'. Kinda like Jake will always be 'Junior'. I'm trying to get to know 'Marie'."

Placated somewhat, Marie smiled at him, "Thanks I appreciate that. I really do."

Edgar smiled back, "And as I was going to say, before I was so rudely interrupted, I really enjoyed today."

"Me too."

They picked up the conversation from their time on the water. They talked of dreams, past and present, of loves won and lost, and they talked of family. Or rather, Edgar talked about his family. Marie quickly turned the conversation away from herself when he probed her for information.

The constant sidestepping was starting to annoy Edgar and finally he confronted her, "Why won't you talk about your family?"

"I don't want to talk about it," she said flatly. Edgar started to protest but she held up her hand, "You come from a very tight knit loving family. I don't. They are lousy people and treated me badly. I ran away from the whole situation as soon as I turned eighteen. That's how I eventually ended up in Dutch. That's all I'm going to say about it."

"All right, I won't ask anymore about them right now. Do you want a family of your own someday?"

The firelight sparkled in a tear as it slipped down her cheek, "More than anything," she said quietly. She swallowed the sadness in her voice then asked him the same question.

"God help the world but I do. I'd love to see three or four kids running around causing havoc," he laughed.

The night wore on and as the fire died Edgar and Marie began getting sleepy. Edgar stretched and groaned as his arms and shoulders protested.

"You're getting old," teased Marie and then moaned as her body also protested to the overuse from earlier in the day.

"Well, I'm not the only one, now am I?" he teased back. "I'll trade you back rubs," he offered.

The image of a naked Edgar kneeling over her ran through her mind. "Uh, no thanks," she replied hastily.

"What do you have against backrubs?" he asked in disbelief.

"Nothing. But in my experience a woman's definition of backrub is completely different from a guy's."

"Maybe," he admitted, "but just this once I mean a backrub. However, if you want a happy ending…"he shut up when he saw the warning in her eyes.

"I'll pass, thanks," she got up and walked inside abruptly.

"Real smooth Hansen," Edgar thought to himself. "Ava! Marie! Wait!" he rushed after her. He caught up with her in the kitchen and stopped her by grabbing her arm. "Wait! I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything vulgar when I offered the backrub, honest."

Marie didn't know whether that infuriated her more or not. The truth was she would love to have Edgar's hands on her bare skin but the repercussions when they returned to Dutch were too great. She could just imagine his delight in announcing all the lurid details to the rest of the fleet. "Thanks, but no thanks. I'm going to have to beat enough people up in October as it is." She quickly headed to her bedroom and locked the door behind her.

Edgar stared at her as she disappeared. Did she really thing he was going to talk smack about her when the summer was over. Thinking of their past history he realized she did because he would have. Hell, he probably had at some point.

The next morning Edgar was at odds because Marie was actively avoiding him. He put up with her attitude mostly because he had no choice. Monday morning he was disappointed to find that she had already left for the docks. There was no coffee made and it didn't look like she had even taken the time for a bowl of cereal. On his way to the Northwestern he stopped at the diner frequented by a majority of the Seattle dockworkers and fishermen. After ordering coffee and food for both of them to go, Edgar chatted with some of the patrons.

"Hey Jimmy, how's the catch coming?"

"Fine, fine. How's the engine job going?"

"Great. We've almost finished stripping, should be done in a couple of days."

"Yeah, I'll bet you are," Jimmy replied wagging his eyebrows.

"What are you talking about?" asked Edgar, confused.

"You lucky dog. I'm jealous you know."

"Know what?"

"Come on Hansen, you can't tell us that you aren't tappin' that? Hell, we all know how she got that job on the Time Bandit." The men around him joined in Jimmy's jeering.

"Shut it Jimmy, before I shut it for you," Edgar said in a dangerous voice.

"Ooo so you are. Is she a screamer? I bet she's a screamer," he said lewdly. "Can she handle your power tool?"

Edgar couldn't believe what he was hearing. Yeah, those types of comments had been made in Dutch when Ava first joined the Time Bandit, but she and her crew quickly shut them up. Since then her reputation as a first rate deckhand and engineer had silenced most of the doubters and the rest were just ignored or reeducated. As others made similar comments Edgar began to understand many of the comments Ava had made and her reaction to the backrub was clear.

"Jimmy, shut your trap. Do you think Sig would let anyone work on his baby that he didn't trust to do damn good job? Do you think I would? I don't ever, EVER, want to hear you talking about Ava that way."

"Hmmm, sounds like Eddie is a bit defensive. Was she the master baiter on your boat when she filled in for Anderson a couple of years ago? Did she…" Jimmy never got to finish comment because Edgar's fist collided with his face. A brawl soon ensued and it took two hulking workers pulling the two men apart to stop the fight. Edgar's order was finally finished and the waitress shoved it into his hands, "Take it, it's on the house." Then quietly she said to Edgar when he started to protest, "I really like Marie. Jimmy's an ass and deserved it."

Edgar made it to the Northwestern and found Ava in the wheelhouse talking on the phone with Sig. "No, things are fine. Edgar's being human, so don't worry about it. He's…" she looked up and saw Edgar's eye swelling up and his busted lip, "Wow, looks like you had a rough morning. Someone beat him up Sig, that's all. Alright, here he is." She handed the phone to Edgar and took the bag of food from him. "Thanks."

"You want to tell me what's going on?" asked Sig, clearly not amused that his brother had been fighting.

"Not much to tell. Jimmy Larsen was bad mouthing Ava. I just adjusted his attitude."

"Unh huh. So how's the repair work coming?"

"Great! We should finish stripping the engine today. We've cleaned and repaired or replaced each piece as we go so theoretically we'll start rebuilding tomorrow."

"And how are things with her at your house? You've left her alone right?"

Edgar was startled for a second, "What?"

"No pranks. Aww Edgar, what have you done to her? I told both of you to lay off the shit…"

"Relax Sig, we've both been good, scouts honor."

"See you in a few weeks then. The family sends their love."

Edgar walked down to the galley to eat his breakfast. Marie handed him his food and a cup of coffee, "Thanks," she told him.

"For what?" he asked confused.

She gently touched his eye, "For this. Gossip travels fast you know."

"I never realized people said such ugly things about you anymore."

Marie shrugged her shoulders, "Its never stopped. People who know me don't say it, but others do."

"Men are assholes."

"Women say it too. Hell even Sabrina had her doubts and Laci just barely trusts me. Not to mention your mother…"

"My mother? I'm sorry, I can't believe she would say anything nasty about anyone."

"Oh, no, she was quite polite about it. _'In my day, proper young women didn't stay with strange men they weren't related to.'_"

"Yeah, that sounds like my mother. Sorry about that."

"Don't sweat it. I set her straight."

"Uh, Ava, what did you say to her?" he asked with trepidation. Ava's sharp tongue was as legendary as her work.

"Just that she would certainly know what kind of man you were, she raised you. Then I asked if I should be afraid for my virtue in your house or not. She hastily assured me that I was safe as a baby."

"Little does mom know…" thought Edgar.

* * *

_Thanks for the reviews they make my day! Update on my mom...surgery has been postponed until next week. The doctor is taking a vacation...we are not amused. Thanks for all your thoughts and prayer!_


	6. Chapter 6

_So y'all want smut?_

* * *

Edgar's cell phone went off in his pocket. He groaned when he saw that it was Sig. Before he could even get a 'hello' in Sig's rant had started.

"Please tell me that you did not break the Hillstrand's engineer?" he shouted.

Edgar was about to deny the allegation when the hospital intercom blared overhead paging a doctor.

"Don't deny it. I already heard from Phil. Damn it Edgar! How bad is she hurt?"

"Calm down old lady! The piece we were lifting with the hoist fell and she caught it on the way down. Nothing but a pulled muscle."

"Yeah, I need to hear that from her."

"Fine. Here she is. Hey Ava, tell my nancy brother that you're fine."

"Sure, here take my phone and tell John the same thing."

The two swapped phones and assured all worried parties that Marie was not injured seriously. They hung up and Marie shook her head, "I love Phil, I really do…"

"But he can be such a gossip!" finished Edgar, "You ready to go?"

"Yeah. Do you mind stopping by the drug store?"

"No problem. You need painkillers?"

"Not really. I want to pick up some Epsom salts to soak my back in."

Marie was up to her chin in hot water, soaking the aches from her back. She had been very lucky and only had pulled a couple of muscles. Her calgon moment was shattered when Edgar knocked on the door, "Hey, are you ready for dinner?"

"I'm in the tub!"

"So? I can bring it to you there."

"I'm naked."

"Won't bother me."

"It will when I have to plant my foot…"

"Fine, fine. No need to get violent. Are you ready or not?"

"I'll be out in a few. You can start without me."

After the water cooled, Marie immerged from her room. The salts had helped ease the pain, but she would be hurting in the morning.

"Go get comfy on the couch. I've kept your plate warm for you."

"Thanks, I appreciate it." Edgar handed her a plate of food, a BLT and fried potatoes. After finishing her meal she leaned forward to put the empty plate on the coffee table and gasped in pain. So much for the salts, any relief she had had was gone.

"Why don't you stretch out here on the couch? I'll get a heating pad and we'll see if we can't loosen that muscle up," offered Edgar.

Edgar returned and plugged the pad in. Marie nodded off with the heat soothing her. Edgar sat beside her, absently stroking the hair back from her face. After finishing the program he was watching he picked her up and carried her to her bed. He tucked her in then brought the pad in and left it on her bedside table. He placed a kiss on her forehead then turned the light out and shut her door.

Marie woke the next morning and groaned as her back spasmed. After a hot shower she worked through several yoga poses to further loosen the muscles. Feeling somewhat human again she walked into the kitchen. Edgar looked up from his newspaper, "How's the back?"

"Its been better, been worse."

"Yep you're a crab fisherman."

"Or a Timex watch." Edgar looked at her confused. "You know, _'Takes a licking and keeps on ticking?'_ " she laughed.

"You good to go for today? Or would you like the day off?" he asked with concern.

"Crabbers get sick days?"

"They do when one captain is afraid another's captain is going to demand retribution for a broken loaner…"

"Nah, they won't want compensation…revenge is more our style."

_Later that day..._

"Lord I hurt. I should have gone to college and gotten an office job…" complained Edgar after spending hours piecing the engine back together.

"You don't have the patience for a desk job and you know OWWW" Marie yelled when her back spasmed again. "Getting old sucks. I'm finding a massage therapist for tomorrow when we get home. Gonna nip this in the bud."

"Screw tomorrow. My offer still stands. A backrub for a backrub. No more, no less. You can even keep your clothes on." He saw the skepticism in her eyes, "Fine. How about you just give me a backrub. I'm dyin' here."

Marie's body was really screaming at her so she finally relented. "Alright, but the first time a _hangnail_ strays out of line, the whole hand is gonna come off."

"Agreed. But I go first. That way if my knarly hands offend you then I'm already relaxed."

After showers and dinner Marie turned to Edgar, "So where do you want it?"

"If you aren't afraid I'll attack you, in my room. I'll be more comfy and you'll have better room to work."

"Lead the way…"

Edgar turned on the bedside lamp, took his t-shirt off and lay face down on the bed. Marie knelt beside him and took a deep breath. "Do you want me to go down or start from the bottom?"

"I'd like you to go down on me please…" Edgar said with a chuckle.

Marie rolled her eyes and muttered "Perv…"

"Hey, you're the one who offered…OWW! I never said anything about you smacking me in the back of the head!"

With her sore back Marie couldn't find a comfortable position to work in and had to resort to straddling Edgar ass. Starting with his neck she sought out each knot and worked his warm skin until the tension was gone from every muscle. Edgar didn't know if he was in heaven or hell. The feel of her legs on either side of him brought him to attention pretty quickly and as her gentle hands worked their magic he started regretting going first. She was going to be in for a big surprise when he got up. He tried loosing himself in her ministrations, but letting his mind wander only sent it one place and her hands weren't on his back in his happy place. When she was finished she ran her fingers through his hair, "Wake up Sleeping Beauty. I think you have a debt to pay up."

Edgar was painfully aware that Marie was not going to be amused when he rolled over. With his face in the mattress he muttered, "Lay down, I'll be right back." Luck was on his side and he escaped into the bathroom unnoticed. Or so he thought. Marie chuckled to herself, she was pretty sure she knew the cause of his hasty exit. That was a natural affect of massage wasn't it? Finally Edgar returned, a little out of breath. Seeing Marie still in her t-shirt Edgar started to pull it up out of his way. She caught his hand, "The shirt stays on," was the firm reply.

"Have it your way prude. Don't blame me when you have rug burns on your back and no fun to cause it." The image of a breathless Marie, on her back with Edgar between her thighs made both of them stiffen.

Edgar began with her neck and quickly worked down to the small of her back. Several times Marie had to bite her tongue as the cotton caused friction and burned her skin, she would tense up and then relax when he moved to a new spot, "You realize, that skin on skin would be a lot more comfortable for both of us," he muttered. "Pull your shirt up. I won't see anymore than I saw when you were wearing that bikini at Sig's party."

"You win. I need my hide," she huffed. "Turn around. I'm not stripping in front of you." Edgar dutifully turned his head as she took the shirt off. "All right."

The sight of her bare, creamy back when he turned around made his breath catch in his throat. Steeling himself he started working on her neck then back again.

"You're all over the place, typical man."

Edgar playfully batted the back of her head, "That's cause women are never satisfied." His fingers caught in her hair and goose bumps jumped over her skin. "Mmm, someone likes their hair…"

"Watch it," she warned.

"Played with…What? What did you think I was going to say?" he said with faked innocence. "I thought women liked having their hair played with."

Marie sighed, "We do. That's why we're _always_ at the salon." Edgar gently threaded her hair through his fingers again and began massaging her scalp. She let out a deep sigh and her body started to relax. He moved to her neck and then down her shoulders and back. By the time he was finished she was a puddle of goo...a snoring puddle of goo. She was dead to the world and Edgar decided to leave her there until she woke up enough to dress and get herself back to her room. He covered her with his spare blanket, crawled under his covers and flicked on the TV. He fell asleep before his movie was over; the timer on the TV turned the unit off.

Late that night, or early that morning, Marie started to shift. Her right arm was underneath her and was numb. She tried to roll to her left side but couldn't. It was then she felt warm breath on her ear. As she came awake she realized there was an arm around her waist. Where she was and whose arm it was quickly dawned on her. She also realized that she was incredibly aroused. Apparently so was Edgar, she was pretty sure that there wasn't a gun pressed into her backside. She lurched to get up only to be stopped when he tightened his grip. "Don't go Marie," he whispered huskily in her ear.

"I have to," she replied quietly. Thoughts of the whispers and gossip in Dutch raced through her mind. Lies were one thing, but the truth? How could she refute the truth?

"No, this is Vegas," he said against her ear.

"Vegas?"

"Yeah, _'What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas.'_ I won't blab to the fleet or even my brothers. After the discussion I had with Jimmy at the diner, I get your situation."

"Strangely enough, I trust you Edgar. But…"

"But what?"

Marie sighed, "I'm lonely Edgar."

Thinking back to their conversations about wanting families he replied, "I know. I'm lonely too."

"No, I mean I'm _lonely_. I don't go out because with being a fisherman all I get are one nighters, maybe a short fling. I need more."

"Me too Marie. I'm not saying I want to go down to the courthouse tomorrow, but…"

Marie turned in his arms, "You called me Marie."

Edgar gently kissed her on the tip of her nose, "That's your name isn't it?" he teased.

"Yeah it is. Where's my t-shirt?"

He signed in resignation and handed it to her, "Here."

She slid her shirt on underneath the blanket then pulled it back and stood up. Even in the low-lit bedroom she could see the disappointment on Edgar's face. Before she lost her resolve she pulled back the comforter and sheet then crawled in beside him. Snuggling back into his embrace she said, "No promises."

"No promises," he repeated then kissed her hair and wrapped his arms around her.

* * *

_Awww, so sorry..._

_Actually I was a little sorry, especially since the next chapter hasn't even been started. BUT after reading Irish's update in Clean Slate, I don't feel so bad...I'm still pouting...I was promised smut and she just teased me! Paybacks are a bitch! LOL_


	7. Chapter 7

_Deep announcer's voice: This chapter is rated M for adult language and content. Viewer discrestion is advised._

Edgar lay on his back staring at the ceiling, smiling in smug male satisfaction. Marie was cradled against his shoulder, his free hand absently rubbing her bare nipple in soft circles. She had fallen asleep shortly after the most mind blowing orgasm he had ever had and given the decibel at which she had screamed out his name, he was pretty sure it was the best she had ever had as well. He was mentally congratulating himself on a job well done when he felt a sharp elbow to his ribs.

"Yeah, it was good, but you can wipe that shit eatin' grin off your face," chuckled a wide-awake Marie.

"Pot callin' kettle…you're the one who's smiling like the cat that ate the cream," ribbed Edgar pretending to wipe her chin with his finger.

Marie batted his hand away, "It's not cream. Its cum."

"A lesser man would now make a comment about a Hoover vacuum cleaner." he saw her arch an eyebrow, "Lucky for you I am not a lesser man."

"Hmm, yes lucky for me," she drawled while draping her body over his. She propped her chin on his chest and looked into his eyes. She ran her fingers through his hair and her smile got even larger.

"What?" asked Edgar.

"Just thinking."

"Care to share with the rest of the class?"

Marie laughed, "Well, most people whisper sweet nothings after amazing sex like that. Instead we sound like…"

"Like two crude fishermen?"

"I was thinking frat boys, but…"

Edgar captured her mouth in a kiss. Lighthearted banter was one thing but she deserved better. "You're amazing Marie. I'm the luckiest man alive." He wanted to tell her that she was the girl he'd dreamed about all his life. Smart, sassy, his equal in everyway. And the way she had responded to his touch? He would not need the boat's magazine stash during those long lonely nights between runs.

"You're pretty incredible yourself," she nestled down next to Edgar. "I've never had anyone make me feel that fantastic before," she admitted softly. In truth she was thinking that her arch nemesis had become the ultimate man of her fantasies. Another part of her brain was trying to understand how Beth could have left Edgar. The woman had had a good man who loved her, was hardworking and faithful, not to mention amazing in bed. She needed to send the crazy woman a muffin basket or maybe a gift card to the adult bookstore in thanks.

_Don't send me hate reviews! Chapter 8 is already up and I PROMISE there's smut waiting for you! _


	8. Chapter 8

_As I promised...the story finally earns its M rating. _

Marie was standing at the rail staring out at the horizon lost in thought, the previous night playing over in her mind. It had started out tenderly, gentle caresses and soft kisses. Edgar's hands had played over her body until she had been on fire. He had quickly discovered that she had a tremendously sensitive spot on her neck just below her ear. Other men had, if they even found her sweet spot, used it in foreplay and then went off in search of their own pleasure. Not Edgar. Yes he used it to turn her on, but he continued laving soft kisses, nuzzling, and sucking the area while his hands roamed her skin as he thrust himself inside her. She had quickly orgasmed and had been stunned at how it had touched her emotionally. Her climax had shattered Edgar's control and things spiraled from sweet and tender to frenzied and animalistic in an instant.

Edgar had just arrived from picking up a new O-ring for a head gasket and saw Marie at the rail. She was leaning over to look at something in the water and her shirt rode up showing bruises on both sides of her hips. For a split second he wondered what the hell had happened to her and how had he missed those last night. In the next instant he realized that those were his handprints. At least he had been gentle the first time he thought. He smirked as he replayed what had happened next.

_Marie moaned and writhed beneath him as he pressed himself into her. The sounds escaping from her broke his self control and the tender Edgar was gone. In his place was a caveman. Caveman Edgar crushed his lips against Marie's, grabbed her hips and then had hammered into her. She had cried out and thrust back against him. He lifted her bottom off the bed so that her weight was on her shoulders. With the strength that came from years of shifting fishing gear and pots he hauled her pelvis against his and slam fucked her with all the strength he had causing her to cry out in pleasure-pain. _

"_Marie?" he asked hoarsely, afraid he was hurting her._

"_I'm fine! Don't stop Edgar!" she had said through gritted teeth. She quickly reached another orgasm, "Oh God! Edgar! Edgar! FUCKMEFUCKMEFUCKME!" she shouted, her nails scraped down his back. _

_He roughly kissed her then flipped her over on her knees. He remembered tangling his hand in he hair, mounting her savagely and then…nothing…his memory blacked out and he was cumming inside her. The orgasm seemed to rip through his body; it was almost painful it was so intense. He collapsed on top of her then rolled to his side taking her with him. She evaded his grasp and for a moment he thought he had been too rough and she was trying to leave. That thought evaporated when she sucked his softened cock into her mouth. He was hard again in a moment and he watched as Marie's head had bobbed up and down, quickly bringing him off. She then curled against him, her head cradled on his shoulder. He lay staring at the ceiling smiling smugly and gently tweaking one of her nipples._

A seagull squawked from its perch on the radar antennae, breaking Marie from her reverie. She saw Edgar walking across the deck, "Hey hon. What's up?" Seeing the growing bulge in his jeans she quipped with a twinkle in her eye, "Never mind, I see what's up."

Edgar pulled her in for a searing kiss then grabbed her hand and pulled her along, "I've got something to show you in my stateroom."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yep."

"Don't y'all have a 'no sex on the boat' policy on the Northwestern?" Marie asked mischievously.

"When have I ever followed the rules?"

_Alright ladies, I've held up my end of the smut bargain!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Update on my mom...she came through the sugery fine. Things didn't go as smoothly as we hoped, but all's well that ends well. Thanks for all your well wishes!_

_Thanks for all the reviews on chapter 8. I had several PM's about it, and I'm sorry that it was too graphic for some readers. I've decided not to edit it, but I will be sure to put a huge warning on forthcoming chapters. The M rating should have tipped readers off as the smut warning...don't like, don't read._

_

* * *

_"Well, that's it," declared Edgar dusting his hands off, "I don't think the engine has ever looked or sounded so good. Sig's going to be in for a big surprise."

"So on to the hydraulics then?" asked Marie.

"Roger, and then we'll be finished for the summer," Edgar said eagerly, anticipating a few weeks off before leaving for the king crab season.

Marie gave him a playful hurt look, "You trying to get rid of me already?"

"Huh?"

"The engine, the hydraulics? Once they're done I head back, remember?"

Edgar's voice caught, "Oh yeah, it slipped my mind." His gaze caught and held hers; he had been shutting away the thought of their time together ending. Now it was staring him in the face again. She reached out and took his hand, "I don't want it to end either," was her soft reply. Edgar pulled her into an embrace and after a lingering kiss he leaned his chin against her head, "Does it have to?"

"There's not a snowball's chance in hell that I'm joining your crew, and your brother would kill you if you jumped ship on him. Not to mention Junior would pine away if you cut the cord."

"What's wrong with my boat?"

"It's not the boat, it's the crew. You guys are way too uptight. Someone's gonna have a heart attack over here."

"So says the queen of the party barge."

Marie shrugged her shoulders, "So we like to enjoy our work, where's the harm in that? Keeps our stress levels low."

"I guess then we'll have to fish on our own boats, but do _we_ have to end?"

"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?" she teased.

"Yeah, I guess I am," he leaned against the deck rail.

Later that evening Marie and Edgar were curled up together on the couch watching TV. Throughout the day Edgar had been aware that his subconscious was working on the conversation about he and Marie being a couple. He was only half watching the inane comedy on while he absentmindedly rubbed her arm. Marie had been watching Edgar out of the corner of her eye. She could tell he wasn't into the show and judging by his frowning and the way he had been fidgeting for the last hour she assumed he was having second thoughts about them being a couple. She wasn't honestly surprised, she had never been the kind of girl that men wanted to be with anyways. She didn't want to end it with Edgar, but she didn't want him walking on eggshells around her for the next three weeks either. Quickly Marie said a prayer and then hit the mute button. The silence startled Edgar out of his thoughts, "What's wrong?"

She took a deep breath, "Look, you can relax, I'm not going to hold you to the girlfriend comment."

"Huh? You don't want to be with me?" the hurt in his voice was obvious.

"No! Of course I do, but I can see on your face…"

"I frown when I'm thinking. Why would you think I wouldn't want you?"

"Oh please," she huffed, " I'm not the girl guys take home to their families."

Edgar had seen her self-doubt in their many conversations and finally understood where she was coming from. "Yes you are. But I don't think I want to just be your boyfriend," Edgar whispered, but all Marie heard was "I don't want to be your boyfriend."

"Oh," came her quiet reply, "I see." She could feel tears building in her eyes and she refused to let them fall in front of Edgar. She rose abruptly and started to leave the room.

Edgar grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him, "I lied."

"You lied?" Marie choked out. "About what?"

"No promises. I lied about it."

"No promises?"

"I want…more. I want you more than just as my girlfriend, but I can't say I'm ready to walk down the aisle either."

"Its all been so sudden," added Marie softly.

"It has, but I love you Marie." He touched his forehead to hers.

"I love you too Edgar. Soo…."

"Soo….?

"So where does that leave us?"

"I guess if we were in high school I would buy you a promise ring and a teddy bear."

"Thank God we aren't in that hell anymore."

"You'd decapitate the bear wouldn't you?"

"Pull it limb from limb."

"So we're more serious than just dating, but not engaged?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Do you want to go public yet? Although, my brothers are never going to believe me when I tell them we're together."

Marie laughed, "And no one else is going to believe it either."

Edgar howled just thinking about their friends' reactions, "They're all going to think we're pranking them."

"They will! You're right! We could have fun with that ya know."

"Hell yeah, we can. But, we'll plot later, right now I have something else in mind…" Edgar lunged for her, but she was too quick. She giggled, jumped over the back of the couch, and dashed through the hall with Edgar in hot pursuit...


	10. Chapter 10

_Enjoy! An PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE review! Had to reedit and repost this chapter. FF really messed it up, y'all probably thought I was crazy._

The evening was cold and blustery in Dutch Harbor. The crab fleet had once again descended on the town and the place was a beehive of activity. Marie walked into the Elbow Room, everyone's favorite watering hole and quickly shucked her heavy coat. The din was already at an ear-bleeding decibel and the place was packed. Seeing her crew over in the corner she quickly headed towards them. To get there she had to pass by the Northwestern's table and a hand quickly snaked out and grabbed her arm. She whirled to see who it was and found a grinning Sig Hansen.

"Just wanted to say thanks for a great job Ava. The Northwestern's never run so well. We really appreciate your help and putting up with Edgar all summer. He didn't screw with you too much did he?"

Marie coughed to cover her startled reaction and then deadpanned, "Nah, no more than I screwed with him." She felt a bump asEdgar walked up and nudged her shoulder, "Hey everybody. You slumming it over here at the Northwestern table Ava?" he asked.

Marie laughed, "On my way over to our table." she indicated the Time Bandit crew, "Just stopped to talk with your captain."

"I was just telling her what a great job she did," commented Sig.

"She did a great job? How about WE did a great job?" grumbled Edgar.

"Aww, does Eggy need some sunshine blown up his ass?" crooned Matt in a singsong voice. "Where's Junior?"

Marie leaned over and gave Edgar a peck on his temple then rubbed the back of his head and teased, "It's okay honey. You helped, you really did." She turned back to the table and waved as she walked away, "See ya later guys!"

When she got the table her crew was looking at her oddly. "What? Do I have toilet paper on my shoe?"

"Nah…" started Johnathan.

"Just you and Edgar were, well, civil to each other," finished Andy.

"Yeah what's up with that?" asked Eddie passing her his beer after three waitresses ignored her attempts to flag them down.

Marie just shrugged, "I don't know. The cracks and jibes got old after a while."

"Well I heard that you and Edgar got REAL chummy," quipped Mike with an exaggerated waggle of his eyebrows.

"Is that so?" was her bland reply. She and Edgar had decided to keep things quiet for now to allow their blossoming relationship time to grow without the help of the peanut gallery. They also wanted to make sure they could deal with the substantial time apart which had torn apart many relationships in the crabbing and fishing profession.

Andy's eyes lit up, this was gossip he had not heard, "Spill Fortner!" he ordered.

"Apparently Jimmy Larsen started talkin' smack about our girl and Edgar reeducated him."

Johnathan looked at Ava, "What kind of smack?" he asked in a dangerous voice.

Marie waved it away, "Nothing, just the usual shit."

Scotty snickered and said wistfully, "Ah yes, if only we did have a playboy bunny sex kitten nymphomaniac on board."

"Like you'd know what to do with a playboy bunny sex kitten nymphomaniac," snarked Mike.

Marie punched Scotty in the arm, "If you did, equal opportunity would mean you'd have to hire man candy for me."

"But you have all of us, remember?" pouted Johnathan.

Edgar had walked over to the table and had heard most of the conversation, "Yeah, but her boyfriend wouldn't like that," he warned.

Everyone at the table choked on their drinks and looked at Marie. "Boyfriend?" they all shouted.

Marie huffed and shot Edgar a dirty look, "What? A girl has needs."

"Yeah, but you've never had a _boyfriend_ before," retorted Johnathan.

"Well, I've never been in at dock longer than three weeks either," she said snidely. Edgar laughed at the disgruntled look on her face. "Laugh it up Romeo. Keep it up and I'll tell your girlfriend you're eyeing the bar girls. And your sweetheart has an appetite for revenge that I can appreciate. "

"And the Edgar, Ava we all know and love are back!" clapped Johnathan.

Over at the Northwestern table, Norman had caught enough of the loud conversation that he nudged Sig and nodded in the direction of Edgar walking back from the Time Bandit crew, "Looks like Edgar and Ava have started the shit again. Did you know he was dating someone?"

"No I didn't. Matt?"

Matt held his hands up, "Don't look at me, I never saw him or heard from him. He and Ava were always busy on the boat."

The table exchanged looks, "Ava and Edgar?" said Jake in disbelief. "Nah," they all answered in unison.

Marie had finished her beer and was aggravated because the server still had not come to take her drink order. "Typical," she thought to herself spying one of the girls leaning over flirting with the Harris boys. Hopping off her stool she excused herself and made her way to the bar. As soon as she was out of ear shot the crew started talking, "A boyfriend? Our Ava?" Johnathan and Andy exchanged looks, then Andy replied, "Nah brother, no way."

"No way what?" asked Scotty.

Mike had caught the drift of John and Andy's unspoken conversation, "No way man. She'd kill him."

Marie was back with her drink, "Who's cat died?" she commented looking at the intense looks on everyone's faces.

John had decided that he needed to pick Sig's brain. Sig had wandered over to talk to Phil and John went to join them. "Hey Sig, what do you know about Ava's boyfriend?"

"Ava's got a boyfriend?" Sig shot the question back.

"Yeah, we're trying to get some dirt on him."

"I got nothin'. Didn't know she was seeing anyone. Ask Ed. You hear anything about his girlfriend?"

"Only that Ava says the girl could give us all a run for our money in revenge."

"That doesn't tell me much."

"Sorry," John apologized

"Ya know, you're lucky to have Ava on your crew. That woman is one hell of an engineer," Sig took long pull on his beer.

"Preachin' to the choir."

"I can't believe they were able to break down and rebuild the engine and refurb the hydraulics in less than three months. She runs like a dream."

Phil took a long draw on his cigarette, "Maybe I can borrow both of them next summer. I'm sick and tired of shit breaking.


	11. Chapter 11

_You can tell it's parent conference time at work...I'd rather write my story than do my paperwork. I need some willpower. Keep reviewing! It keeps me motivated!_

* * *

Edgar watched Marie make her way to the bar and downed his soda in one gulp then headed her way. They hadn't so much as seen each other in several days due to the busy schedule on their boats. It had been bad enough when she had flown back after their short vacation together, but now, now he ached with the need to simply hold her in his arms again. He had grown so used to sleeping with her cuddled around him that her absence was easily recognized by his body and he had been unable to sleep soundly since. He wondered if she missed him as much as he did her.

Marie was chatting with the owner and bartender Grace. "You know Ava, I have servers. You don't need to personally order your drinks."

Marie snorted, "Apparently I do. Seems I lack the necessary appendages to get waited on around here."

"I'll talk to her," promised Grace.

"No, allow me." The server walked up to load her tray with drinks again. Marie tugged on her sleeve, "Hey hon, FYI… if I have to come up to the bar to get one more drink tonight, I'm paying the tab on my table, and you ain't gonna like the tip. Comprende?"

"Easy Ava," warned Grace. "Listen up newby. Yeah the guys are going to give you great tips, but I expect all my customers and friends to get quality service, regardless of the presence or absence of a penis. Understood?"

The new girl knew she was on thin ice, "Yes ma'am. Sorry hon. Won't happen again."

"Lord have mercy Ava, are you terrorizing the help?" commented Edgar coming up behind her. Ava flipped him off. He leaned in close to her ear, "Can you get away?"

"Yeah, give me time to finish this drink. I'll meet you out back"

Edgar paid his soda tab, said his goodbyes then left the bar. Ava finished her drink and about left about half an hour later.

"You done partying already Ava? Ol' lay-dee." slurred Jake Harris throwing an arm heavily across her shoulder.

"Funny…I wonder why your still single kiddo? I'm tired, my temper IS short tonight and I'm tired of the lousy service. You guys have fun, I'm headed back. Don't wake me up when you get in."

"Wha-whaats got her panties in a wad?" asked Jake.

"Probably missing her man," offered Mike.

"She straight? Dude, she's turned me down so many times I just guessed she was a dyke. Why else would she pass up all this?"

Josh Harris smacked his brother upside the back of his head, "She turned you down 'cause you got no game little brother. That and you're way too young for her."

Marie put her coat on and quickly headed behind the bar. Edgar was huddled behind a dumpster trying to stay out of the wind. "Couldn't you drink any faster?" he muttered before crushing her lips against' his. She laughed and kissed him back, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." His hands started to work under her shirt, causing her to yelp when his cold fingers touched her bare skin.

"Dude, that is sooo not cool."

"It's your fault woman, making me stand out here freezing my boys off."

Marie gave a throaty laugh and then dropped her hand to his growing bulge, "Lets find somewhere warm, and I'll warm them up to make it up to you."

"Mmm, lead the way. My boats empty." They quickly made their way back to the docks, careful to avoid meeting anyone.

"So's mine, and since we haven't had sex in my bunk yet, that's where we're going."

"Do I get a personal tour of the boat?"

"You're kidding right?" she asked in disbelief.

"Maybe," he pouted.

"Tell you what, I'll give you the fifty cent tour on the way in and we can see what we have time for later?"

"My, my, sounds like someone is a bit impatient."

Marie rubbed up against Edgar's chest, "I'm horny as hell, are you going to make me beg?"

Edgar gave her a lopsided grin, "While the idea does have merit, I'll save the begging for later."

Finally at the Time Bandit, they quickly jumped on the deck. "Deck, wheelhouse, galley," she said quickly as they made their way to the stateroom she shared with Mike. Edgar kicked the door shut behind him and pulled her into a spine-popping embrace. His lips crushed hers and he began pulling his clothes off. Both knew that they had very little time before their friends left the bar. Marie hastily dropped her clothes and they fell in a tangle onto her bed.

"Damn, you bandits have it good. Full size bunks?" commented Edgar as he used two fingers to test her readiness.

"And don't forget the on deck sauna," gasped Marie. She wrapped her legs around Edgar's waist and pulled him to her.

"My, my, aren't we an eager little beaver," said Edgar lazily, teasing her slick opening with the head of his penis.

"Don't be a cock tease Hansen," Marie attacked his mouth and strained against him trying to get him to cooperate. She'd been smoldering since they had parted in Seattle and was desperate to have him inside her again.

With no more warning than tightening his grip on her hips, he attempted to slam into her. Unfortunately neither had counted on the low ceiling of the upper bunk so he lost his leverage. He pulled back out and grunted, "Turn over." She quickly complied and he leaned over her back and drove home. Their mating was fierce and passionate and Marie screamed out her orgasm. Edgar collapsed against her, spent. He pulled her sleeping bag over them against the chill. They snuggled to warm up again and began gently kissing and caressing each other. In no time round two was on. They were enjoying the tender afterglow, fighting the sleep that was threatening to overtake them when Marie's cell began buzzing.

"Hello?" she didn't' recognize the number.

"Hey AVA. It's Grace. Look, I don't know what's going on, or _if_ something's going on. But I was on my way to toss some garbage out the back earlier. I saw you and Edgar…you looked pretty cozy if you catch my drift…"

"Fuck."

"Listen, I would love to hear the story, and I'm keeping my mouth shut. But you two should know that both your boats just paid their tabs."

"Crap, thanks Gracie, and I'll catch up with you tomorrow." Marie rolled over to Edgar, "You gotta go." Marie started digging for Edgar's clothes. "Your brothers and my guys just left the Elbow Room."

"SHIT!" yelled Edgar. He caught his clothes as she tossed them and started dressing as fast as he could.

Marie started giggling, "Lord we look like two teenagers sneaking around behind their parents back."

Edgar kissed her soundly, "We can always come clean. But I rather like our 'coming out plan' myself."

Marie pouted, "Me too. Damn our pranking personalities."

They knew there wouldn't be a chance to get away before the season started and it was killing them both to part. They were on deck making out when off in the distance they heard the Hillstrands singing off key:

_Yo ho, Yo ho_

_A pirate's life for me…._

A gust of wind hit them and Edgar shivered violently, "Shit, I forgot my flannel shirt." He knew there wasn't time to go find it.

"Don't worry, I have flannel shirts, they'll never know it's not mine." They shared one last kiss full of promises and then Edgar jumped over the rail and hid behind a stack of supplies ready to be loaded. Marie scurried downstairs quickly and climbed into her bunk feigning sleep. As soon as the Time Bandit crew was out of sight Edgar hurried back to his boat.

Mike hit the head and then quietly entered the dark stateroom. Or he tried to be quiet, not an easy task when you're toasted. The odor of sex was strong and he instantly recognized it. He stubbed his toe and howled in pain.

"Nice Fortner. I'm trying to sleep."

"Whatever. What the hell have you been doing in here Ava?"

"What do you mean?" The question startled Marie.

"It smells like sex in here!"

Marie wrinkled her nose and sniffed delicately, "It's a crab boat. It smells like your funk and other all the other men on this boat. And it's only gonna get worse." Marie turned her back to Mike ignoring any other comments. Mike fell asleep thinking that there was something fishy going on, but his alcohol-muddled brain couldn't make sense of the thoughts flashing through his mind.

Meanwhile on the Northwestern Sig and Norman were giving Edgar the fifth degree.

"Leave me the fuck alone!" he grumbled at them when his noncommittal answers didn't appease them.

Norman looked at Sig when Edgar left the wheelhouse; something was up with their little brother.

* * *

_A/N -I meant no offense to the Gay/Lesbian population with Jake's comment. _


	12. Chapter 12

__

__

_Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Sorry to disappoint everyone who's waiting for the coming out scene...still not there! Just a fluffy little filler chapter._

* * *

"What the hell!" grumbled Sig. The stress of the crab season had set in early and he was trying to get his Kit Kat drawer open. No matter how he tried he couldn't get it to budge. Exasperated he yelled for Edgar over the hailer.

"Yeah, whaddya need?" asked Edgar shaking the water off his gear as he stepped into the wheelhouse.

"I can't get the candy drawer open!"

Edgar sputtered his laughter, "Seriously? What are you? Ninety?"

"Just open the damn drawer!"

Edgar bent down to open it but it wouldn't move. "What the hell?" He shook the handle, pulled again and finally resorted to kicking it. Finally he gave up. "I don't know…what about pulling the drawer above it out?"

"Fine, I can do that myself. Get back on deck," order Sig crossly.

"Roger Captain Ahab," saluted Edgar and headed back out to where the guys were sorting crab.

Sig pulled the upper drawer out and couldn't believe what he saw. He should have been able to reach through and get into the bottom drawer. Someone had barred that way as well. "Get your ass up here Edgar! Get your ass up here! GET. YOUR. ASS. UP. HERE!"

On the deck everyone looked at Edgar and then at the wheelhouse. Just what had Edgar done to piss Sig off so much? Edgar was as confused as they were and headed back up, "What? I've got crab to sort Sig,"he said shortly.

"Do you think this is funny?" he yelled at the boat prank king pointing to the boarded up drawer.

"Do I think what is funny?" asked Edgar completely confused.

"You glued my Kit-Kat drawer shut and then you blocked the inside of the cabinet as well! Soo not funny!"

"I didn't do it! Honest I had no part in this," laughed Edgar.

Sig glared at Edgar and yelled over the hailer, "WHO THE FUCK LOCKED MY CANDY UP!" All work stopped as the Northwestern crew scrambled into the wheelhouse. Howling with laughter they all denied any part.

"If none of you did it, who did?" demanded Sig. "I filled that drawer at the beginning of the summer!"

Matt looked around, "Sig, none of us have been on the boat."

"Yeah," said Nick, "The only people who've been here have been…"

Norman interrupted, "Edgar and Ava…"

"I didn't do anything!" insisted Edgar.

Norman had been fiddling with the drawer and was finally able to bust into Sig's stash. He reached in without looking and thrust a candy bar at Sig, "Here eat this before you have an aneurysm!"

Sig took the treat without looking at it. He went to tear it open. The wrapper did not tear easily. It was then he looked at the candy in his hand "Belly Bar? What the fuck is a Belly Bar?" Sig was on the radio instantly, "Hillstrand! Are you on here? Hillstrand!" he bellowed.

"Yeah Sig, I'm here. Everything okay? What's up?" asked Johnathan.

"Where the hell is your engineer. I want to talk to her NOW!"

"Hey Sig? You're worrying me. Are y'all okay?"

Edgar called out, "Don't worry, we're fine. But Ava's a walking dead woman if she doesn't get on the horn ASAP."

"Did she fuck with your boat?" asked Johnathan in disbelief.

"YES SHE DID!"

Johnathan watched out the window where his crew was pulling another pot brimming with read cold over the rail. He couldn't believe that Ava would sabotage a boat. Pranks were one thing, but messing with a boat was sacrilege. He called her up to the wheelhouse.

"Yeah boss, whatcha need," puffed Marie out of breath.

"Your ass is grass. Psycho Sig is on the rampage!"

"AVA LOGAN," bellowed Sig over the radio, "WHERE THE HELL IS MY CHOCOLATE!"

Marie doubled over in laughter, "They are chocolate."

"They're health food! Pregnant woman health food! I don't need health food, I need chocolate. You have fucked with the wrong captain this time!" he threatened.

"Hey Edgar," she said over the radio.

"What sweet cheeks?"

"You got your cell on you?"

"No. Why?"

"Make sure you put today in your calendar so that you'll know when he's about to PMS next month." The reminder of the day he had picked her up at the SEATAC airport made him erupt in laughter again.

Tears were streaming down Johnathan's face he was laughing so hard. His bellows could be heard over the crashing waves and his crew kept shooting glances up trying to figure out what was going on. He called them in off the deck to share the news.

After clueing Sig in that she had hidden his stash somewhere on board Marie joined her crew in their galley.

"I would give anything to be a fly on the wall," John was telling Andy. He turned and looked at Marie, "That is one pissed off Norwegian."

Marie snickered, "I had three months to leave surprises behind. That's just the tip of the iceberg."

"Didn't Sig lay the law down about that?" asked Andy.

"Eh, I was forbidden to do anything to the boat. The cabinet isn't quite the boat, soooo."

"Care to clue us in on what else you did to them?"

After filling her partners in crime in on her shenanigans they went to get back to work. Scotty realized that she had left "surprises" for all the members of the Northwestern crew except Jake. "Hey Ava? Why didn't you do anything to Jake?"

Marie grinned evilly. Jake had ratted her out to Edgar about a prank she pulled last king crab season and had been plotting her revenge since. "Paybacks are a bitch. I have something very special planned for that little rat. He'll be expecting something that will never happen. Then he'll be looking over his shoulder all the time. I'm gonna get him when he least expects it."

"So you have something in mind?"

"Absolutely. And that little shit will never rat on anyone ever again," pledged Marie.


	13. Chapter 13

_Here's a quickie to tide you over! Just finished reading the newest chapter in Under the Rose by JakeHarrisLover-I'm too sad to write or I'd be further along on Ch.14-_

_Thanks for all the reviews!_

The Bering Sea had decided that she had been far too easy on the weary crab boat crews. Midway through the season she unleashed her fury on them. Beaten by colliding storm fronts, all fishing had stopped as boats anchored up behind whatever shelter they could find. On the Time Bandit a weary Marie sat on wheel watch. John and Andy had held out as long as they could, but exhausted, they turned the wheel over to her and were passed out in their bunks. She was humming to herself when the radio crackled, "Northwestern calling any boats. Anybody awake out there on this channel?"

"Time Bandit here, what's shaking?" answered Marie.

"The boat. That's what's shaking," joked Edgar.

"Yeah, this storm is brutal," she agreed

"Know what I'd like to be doing right now?" asked Edgar huskily.

"I know what I'd like to be doing," she purred.

"God I miss my girl. If I was home I'd be piled up in front of the fire making her…"

Edgar's narrative was interrupted by Josh Harrison the Cornelia Marie, "Hey Hansen? Dude I'm sure you're girl is hot, but I really, really don't want to picture you getting your freak on okay? Now Ava, please go right ahead and tell us all what you'd like to do to or with your guy.I'd appreciate details and vivid pictures."

"Thanks Josh, but I'll pass. Wouldn't want you to spill anything on daddy's chair."

Edgar and Marie both snickered when they heard Josh choke on whatever he was drinking. "So, Ed. Did everyone find my gifts yet?"

"God you are such a bitch. Yes we did. Everyone but Junior."

"I heard about the candy bar caper," remarked Josh, "What else happened?"

"She glued my sleeping bag to the berth, so I have to squeeze and shimmy my way inside it. She replaced Norman and Nicks girly mags with gay porn," he complained. "Ava, I have to commend you on Matt's prank. Josh, she somehow filled his duffel with women's lingerie."

"I wish she'd prank me with some of her underwear," muttered Josh.

Edgar sat silent; he wasn't sure how to react to Josh's remark about his girlfriend.

Marie laughed, "Dude, it was not mine! It belongs on a really big girl, not me." Edgar joined her, "Oh my god, there was bra that was a 52 EEEE. Granny panties, lacy thongs…. I don't think I've seen Matt turn that shade of red in many years!"

"Ava, why did you leave Anderson out of things?" questioned a confused Josh.

Marie grinned to herself and then replied, "You know how he ratted out my prank last kings? I have something very special in mind for Junior. I'll fill you in later."

"Are you gonna fill me in?" asked Edgar petulantly.

Marie snorted, "Hell no. You'd tip him off. You'll just have to wait like everyone else."


	14. Chapter 14

_Because I didn't want everyone hating JakeHarrisLover until my update and the fact that I couldn't sleep, I managed to finish Ch14 at about 2am. Hope you like!_

King crab season finally ended and went on record as being one of the longest and toughest ever. Even the top producing boats fished well into December. The weary and battled worn crews trickled back into Dutch and then flew out to join their families for the holidays. Mike and Marie flew into Seattle together. Laci was waiting for Mike at the gate and frowned when she saw the two of them walking off the plane together chatting and laughing loudly. Her frown turned into a smile as Mike let out a whoop, dropped his carry-on bag and scooped her up in his arms. After greeting his wife with a mouth-devouring kiss Mike turned back to Marie, "Where's Mr. Romeo Ava?" he asked with a frown. His opinion of his friend's romantic interest dropped a few notches, how could the man not greet her at the airport?

Laci perked up at the mention of a boyfriend, "So you're dating someone?" she asked with unconcealed interest. Marie sighed inwardly, Laci's jealousy had irritated her since she and Mike had started dating. It was completely unfounded. Yes Marie and Mike had dated briefly but that was all they had ever done and even that ended quickly. They had been close, like siblings since. Mike, ever the gentleman went to grab their bags off the conveyor belt. Ava grasped Laci's forearm, "Listen Laci, I know you've never been comfortable with Mike and I but there has never, never been anything between us except friendship."

"Yeah, I've heard that all before," replied Laci in a tone that clearly showed she thought otherwise. "I know you two were a couple years ago."

"A couple?" giggled Marie trying not laugh. "We went out on two dates, and you know Mike, he's a complete gentleman. Hell I'm sure you went farther on your first date than we did on two. Then things on the boat were so weird that we decided to just be friends."

Laci laughed at that, "He can fish the Bering Sea, but when it comes to women, he's chicken shit. He accidentally touched my boob during the movie on our second date, I think he wanted to die on the spot!"

"So can you sheath the fingernails? Your man is safe around me, and the jealous pissed off high school girl routine is getting real old. Neither of us have ever given you reason to think otherwise and its really unfair. And if you can't trust me, shouldn't you at least trust him?"

Laci gave Marie a hard look, "You know what people say…"

"I know people gossip," interrupted Marie. "Frankly most people think a woman couldn't possibly handle the physical demands of the job so therefore I must be screwing the crew to earn my pay."

"That's how you injured the ankle right? Running from stateroom to stateroom servicing…" Laci deadpanned.

Marie's mouth dropped open and she just stared at Laci who erupted in laugher, "What? Can't take a joke?"

"Real funny. You and Mike must be like Comedy Night at the Improv in bed," said Marie wryly.

"Yeah, we're thinking about taking our act on the road. You're right though, neither of you have ever acted like more than friends."

"So no fingernails?"

"No fingernails."

Mike approached with their bags and he and Laci left Marie at the car rental counter. Before they left Laci decided to extend an olive branch. "Hey Ava? Some of my friends and I are going out tomorrow night, do you want to go with us? Girls night out," offered Laci.

"Umm, I appreciate that, but I'm not sure what my plans are with E-Ethan," responded Marie.

"Ethan, so that's the lucky shmucks name, the crew will be very happy to hear that tidbit," quipped Mike.

Marie rolled her eyes, "And I guess you all are going to terrorize Seattle looking up all the Ethans?"

"The idea has merit. We'll have to think about it."

"Maybe next time then Ava," Laci waved then hooked arms with Mike and they strolled out to the parking lot.

Marie made it to her rental car and drove to the hotel room she had reserved. Before they left Seattle she and Edgar had decided that she needed to have a cover story if their ruse was going to continue. After checking in she decided to drive out to Norman's and see his little ones, she had a baby gift to deliver from the Time Bandit crew.

She pulled in and quickly dodged the rain to get to the covered porch. She knocked on the door and a surprised Edgar opened the door, "Wh-what are you doing here?" he whispered nervously. Ava shook the present in her hand, "I came to see the babies!" she said.

Norman came through the hall, "Hey Edgar is that your girlfri…Oh hey it's Ava! What brings you here?"

"I come bearing gifts! Where are the little ones?"

"They're down for a nap, come on in. Karen's in the living room with Mom."

Ava followed Norman through the house. Karen greeted her warmly and thanked her profusely for the gifts.

"Don't thank her yet Karen, you don't know what's in there," joked Edgar.

"Whatever Hansen," Marie shot back.

Karen opened the box to find matching onesies. She held them up for everyone to admire. Both Norman and Edgar expressed their disapproval. The outfits were black with the Time Bandit emblem and the quote "Future Bandit" on the front and a large king crab on the back. Karen cackled with laughter, the elder Mrs. Hansen was less than amused.

"So Ava, you and your boyfriend have big plans for Christmas?" asked Karen.

"I'm not sure. I haven't had a chance to catch up with him yet. But probably not. He's got plans with his family, and we're not ready for the whole 'meet the family' deal."

"That's the same crap we heard from Edgar," huffed Norman.

"Maybe we're both in the same boat…the relationships started over the summer, and we've been on a three month hiatus. Who knows how things will turn out now? You add family and holidays in the mix and that's just gas on the fire."

"Don't you have family of your own to be with dear?" asked Snefried.

Edgar looked at Marie trying to judge her reaction. Family was a sore spot for her. "No, Mrs. Hansen. I don't have any family to speak of," she answered quietly.

"You're going to be all alone on Christmas?" said Norman in disbelief.

Marie shrugged and smiled softly, "Nothing new there. I've spent my Christmases alone since I was eighteen."

All the Hansen's looked at her aghast. Edgar suddenly felt like crap, a prank was one thing, but that the love of his life would be alone on Christmas was unacceptable.

"Um, Ava, M-Mary can't be here for Christmas either, why don't you join us for Christmas?" asked Edgar cautiously.

"No, no, I won't impose," declined Marie.

"You have to!" gushed Karen.

"Absolutely Ava," seconded Norman.

"Well, if you're sure I won't be intruding…" Marie's heart jumped at the chance to be part of a family Christmas celebration again.

"It's settled then," said the matriarch of the family, "I'll call June and Sigurd and tell them they'll have one more guest for dinner."

Marie chatted with the Hansen's for a while, Norman and Karen needled and needled her attempting to learn anything about Mary, Edgar's girlfriend. Finally Marie excused herself claiming jet lag. When she got into the car there was a text from Edgar:

_UR place or mine? _

_UR's. Expecting bro.?_

_No. Busy. CU ASAP._

Marie swung by the hotel and grabbed most of her stuff. This cat and mouse game was going to be tricky enough, but they were positive that Edgar's brothers would be too busy with their families to intrude too much in their private time. By the time she waded through traffic Edgar was already at his house. She parked her car down the block a bit, no sense in testing fate. She was just about to knock on the door when Edgar whisked it open and pulled her inside. He tugged the bags out of her hands, slammed the door and pushed her against the doorframe in a scorching kiss. They both started ripping clothes off as they stumbled through the foyer. They made it as far as the living room before they collapsed on top of each other.

Much later the two managed to shower and fall into bed. Both Edgar and Marie were still catching up on the sleep they had lost during the season. In the blink of an eye their bodies responded to the solace of a soft bed, and warm lover next to it. With limbs entwined they fell into a deep sleep. So deep in fact that they neither heard Edgar's cell ringing off the hook nor the key letting Sig into his brother's house...


	15. Chapter 15

_Love the reviews! Here's a tidbit to carry you through the weekend. Hitting the trails tomorrow...hoping to get a full day of hiking in-I love fall!_

"EDGAR? EDGAR? ARE YOU HERE ED?" bellowed Sig coming through the house. He needed to borrow Edgar's reciprocating saw and was getting ticked off that his brother hadn't picked up his calls. Edgar rolled over groggily, he must have been hallucinating, he swore he could hear Sig yelling over the hailer. Marie stretched and snuggled deeper under the covers as Sig let out another shout.

"Shit!" whispered Marie, "How'd he get in?"

"He has a key. Crap, what the hell does he want?" muttered Edgar.

They could here Sig coming closer. Marie was looking for an escape route, the bedroom was on the second story, so out the window was not an option. She quickly kissed Edgar and ran for the master bath, "Get rid of him!" she hissed. She quickly locked the bathroom door and jumped in the shower. Edgar had been staring at her naked form streaking through the room when Sig threw the door open.

"What the fuck Sig! Someone had better be dead!" remarked Edgar letting the irritation show in his voice.

"What the fuck Sig?" Sig asked in an incredulous voice, "I've been calling you for two hours! Why the hell didn't you answer your phone?"

"Hello? We just finished a really long, cold haul, maybe you don't remember it, sittin' there in your warm wheelhouse and all."

Sig's foot had caught on something on the floor. He kicked his foot loose. "Why is the shower going?" His eyes widened as his mind finally registered what was hung on his shoe. "Whose is this?" he demanded holding up a pink lacy bra.

"It's Junior's genius. We're a couple and he's my bitch. I thought there was a 'don't ask don't tell policy'?" replied Edgar sarcastically.

"Gee Dad would be so proud. Seriously, who's is it?"

"Duh, my girlfriend's. And we'd kinda like to pick up where we left off…"

"Where you left off?" asked Sig, confused.

Edgar gave him a "Are you dumb as shit?" look.

"OH! Oh, sorry man. Is she…is that who's taking a shower?"

"Yeah, so if you don't mind, I'd like to join her before the hot water runs out."

Sig started for the bathroom door, "Well since I'm here I'd like to meet…" Sig never got to finish his sentence; an extremely angry looking Edgar barred the doorway. "Get the hell out Sig," he said coldly.

Sig was taken aback by his little brother's reaction and held his hands up in front of him, "I was just gonna knock on the door Ed. See if she would come out."

"What did you come over for?" asked Edgar shortly

"I just need to borrow a tool…"replied Sig.

"Fine, lets head out to the workshop and get it, then you can be on your way." Edgar followed Sig out of the house. The short walk allowed him to get a grip on his emotions. "Hey, sorry about back there. I just really really like this girl and I don't want anything to fuck this up."

Sig grunted, "Is she the one?"

Edgar handed the saw to Sig and smiled, "Yeah, I think she is."

"Well don't you think your family should meet her?"

"Sure, but not during the holidays, you know how we all get. Besides she has plans already," hedged Edgar.

Sig gave Edgar a clear "I don't believe you" look and then asked "So when DO we get to meet Mary?"

"Mary?" asked Edgar in confusion.

"Yeah, Mary. Your girlfriend. Mom called to say that Ava was joining us for Christmas and wanted me to pick her brain about Mary. When I asked who Mary was Mom told me you had let your girlfriend's name slip."

"Oh, yeah. That's right. I forgot that I had told them that. If things continue to go well as they have then she's coming to the benefit thing in Vegas after opis.

"The Save the Children's dance Discovery's hosting?"

"Yeah. Figured if we made it through kings and opis and she still wanted to date a fisherman then it was time to come out of the closet."

"Guess that'll have to do then. Thanks for the saw, I'll let you get back to your shower," Sig held up finger quotations on the last bit.

"Catch you later. And please for the love of God call and don't come over until you hear from me okay? Mary's a really private person. Don't screw this up with your meddling crap."

Later that day Norman was helping Sig wrangle a monstrous Christmas tree into the house. They used the saw to cut down part of the trunk and finally got it centered and balanced in the stand.

"So Edgar wigged out when he thought I was gonna walk in on his girl…" commented Sig.

"So? I wouldn't have wanted either of you pestering Karen when we were first dating either," Norman voiced his opinion calmly.

"Yeah, but…"

"But nothing. Ed's really serious about this woman. There will be time to see if she can handle the family later. The holidays really aren't a good time. They've only been dating since the summer and he's been gone for three months."

"Isn't being gone so long and getting ready to leave again reason to go ahead and introduce us all? Karen and June could help her cope then."

"Maybe he's worried the relationship won't withstand the separation. No sense in getting all of us emotionally attached. Makes sense to me," Norman shrugged.

"Emotionally attached? You make it sound like we're all a bunch of hormonal women."

"I'm not, you kinda are though. But you know how mom hints about Ed settling down. She'd like to see all her grandkids born."

"God I'm glad I married June a long time ago."

"You made my life hell though until I met Karen."

"Makes me kinda pity Edgar then…."

_A/N: Everyone who thought I was finally going to let Edgar and Marie out of the bag raise your hand…._

_If you're all really nice and review I'll throw a smutty Christmas chapter in and then move right to the big reveal…but only if you bribe me!_


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: SMUT AHEAD! If you can't take the heat, get out of the kitchen!_

_I'll just go ahead and apologize to Irish for the sugar shock..._

Christmas at the Hansen's had been loud, boisterous, and chaotic. The dynamic between the brothers was amazing, they yelled at each other, argued and fought; yet in the end they all loved each other very much and if definately showed. To someone who longed to have a family of their own it was a bittersweet evening. Deciding to skip the gift exchange, Marie had headed back to the house to unwind with a hot bath while she waited for Edgar to come back home.

Marie lay back and immersed herself in Edgar's spa tub. She could swear that he had amped up the pump, the jets pulsing with more strength than any she had ever seen. They felt amazing as they massaged her body and she slowly started to drift off to sleep. Wanting to surprise Marie, Edgar quietly let himself into the house and crept to the master bedroom. In the doorway he could hear the bath, he figured he had just enough time to get his surprise ready. He headed back down the stairs where he had hidden his surprises and in a very short time everything was ready. He quickly stripped off his clothes and opened the bathroom door. His breath caught in his throat at he looked at the love of his dreams dozing in the tub. Marie had pulled her hair up on top of head and tendrils had come down curling softly around her face. The sweet innocent picture tugged at his soul. She sighed in contentment and slipped a little deeper into the water. Edgar chuckled, if he didn't do something soon, he wasn't sure how he would explain to everyone that he had a drowned woman in his tub. At the sound of his laugh Marie cracked an eye, "Hey you," she purred.

"Hey yourself. Sit up and let me in woman, it's chilly in here!" Edgar slid in behind Marie and reached for her pouf and bath gel. Working it into a lather he began soaping and massaging her shoulders. Moving to her chest he tenderly washed each breast, gently tweaking the nipples. She purred softly and pressed her back into his chest. He took advantage of a little extra space and slipped his hand under the water and caressed her soft folds. He saw the smile spread across her face and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tighter to him then turned his attention to her super sensitive spot behind her ear. Her purr turned to moans and she began moving against him. The sounds coming from her made him swell with desire. Before they got carried away in the tub he needed to get them into the bedroom for the Christmas present he hadn't been able to wrap. He climbed out of the tub and deftly wrapped a towel around his waist then turned back to her with a warm towel held open. She quickly stepped into his embrace. Inwardly she was surprised at this side of Edgar. There was no doubt that he was an attentive and amazing lover, but being treated so tenderly, like something cherished and adored, was new for her.

When the bathroom door opened Marie let out a gasp. Lit candles covered every surface, their softly dancing light casting alluring shadows on the walls. A velvety blanket covered the comforter and a bottle of her favorite wine and two glasses were on the nightstand.

Marie turned to Edgar, "I thought you didn't drink?" she asked quietly. He laid his forehead on her shoulder before replying, "Only on special occasions." He led her to the bed and turned her over so that she was lying on her stomach. Early in their relationship Edgar had learned why Marie was so hesitant when it came to massages. Skin on skin contact was the ultimate aphrodisiac for her and his skin gliding across her skin never failed to make her melt. Ever prepared, he had a bottle of massage oil nicely warmed and within easy reach. Starting with the back of her neck he kneaded each group of muscles. He could see the contented smile on her face and had to smile back. After working his magic all the way down to the tips of her toes Edgar had her lay on her back and returned to his ministrations. She sighed as he lavished attention on each breast, gently kneading the breast before sucking the perky tip into his mouth. Finally able to touch him, Marie buried her fingers in his hair and arched against him. He slowly trailed kisses stopping to nip her navel before pausing above her parted thighs.

"I love you Marie," Edgar murmured staring into her half lidded eyes.

"I love you too Edgar," replied Marie with a catch in her voice. Edgar was startled to see her eyes misting over.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" he asked with concern.

"Nothing's wrong, everything is perfect," a small smile was back on her face. "I've never had anyone treat me like you do. Just when I think we can't get better together, we do."

Edgar gave her a lopsided grin, "Nah, you're just amazingly perfect and I'm getting better all the time.

Before she could utter another word Edgar lowered his mouth and swiped her hot core with his tongue. She shivered delicately and thrust her pelvis towards him. "Hmmm, remember that comment about making you beg? I thought about cashing it in, but since it is Christmas and you've been such a good girl all year, I won't make you beg this time," he said with another trademark grin. He sucked her clit into mouth, "Aaaah! Nnnnh!" she cried out. He deftly slit two fingers into her wet center causing her to tangle her hands in the blanket and jerk up off the bed. Edgar's vantage point gave him a clear view from of her pleasure. He knew she was on the cusp, he withdrew his mouth and paused a moment before he seated himself inside her. The velvety feel of his hardness sent her over the edge and she came moaning his name. Not giving her a chance to come down off her high he braced himself above her and devoured her mouth, rocking against her he found his climax as she lost herself in another orgasm. Keeping himself planted inside of her, he wrapped her in his arms, her hair spilling across his chest.

Moving slightly he reached into the nightstand drawer. He cleared his throat, "Marie, we need to talk."

"About what?" she murmured against his chest.

He sat up, "This isn't quite what I had in mind, but I can't wait any longer."

Marie sat up as well and looked at Edgar, uncertainty clouding her mind. "What's going on Edgar?"

Edgar revealed an old jewelry box in hidden in his hand. He opened it and held it towards Marie. Marie looked at the antique ring and recognition dawned, "Edgar, that's your mother's wedding ring."

"It's yours now if you'll have me."

"Have you?" asked Marie with tears freely falling down her face, "Yes Edgar. Of course I'll marry you!"

Edgar took the ring out of the box and attempted to slip it onto Marie's hand. It wouldn't fit. Edgar's mother had tiny fingers and Marie's were those of someone who worked with their hands for a living. "Well, I guess you don't get to wear this just yet. Don't worry, we'll take it to the jewelers tomorrow and have it sized."

Marie drew Edgar down beside her. Much, much later they fell asleep. Both thinking to themselves that this was the best Christmas ever.


	17. Chapter 17

Edgar and Marie were huddled together in a dark secluded booth in their favorite steak house celebrating their engagement. Lost in each other they never saw the piercing blue eyes that watched them from his own dark corner…

The mystery man chuckled to himself and took a sip of his drink. Two fleet wide mysteries were now solved. Now how to turn this knowledge to his advantage….

_I'm sooo bad. Sorry this isn't the big reveal as I promised...but soon, very soon! _


	18. Chapter 18

"I just had the strangest call," commented Marie as Edgar walked in the door laden with groceries.

"Really? Who from? I had a strange call myself," said Edgar over his shoulder as opened the freezer.

"Phil Harris called. Said he needed a favor and wanted to share some information he had."

"Seriously? He said the same thing to me." Edgar looked at her puzzled.

A strange look came over her face, "Oh God! You don't think he knows do you?"

"How could he? Fuck if he does, our plan is toast."

_Later that day..._

Phil Harris was lounging in his recliner as the two engineers pulled up. He had to laugh...they drove separately. When they knocked on the door he didn't bother to get up, "Come on in." he called, "It's open."

"Hey Phil, what's up?" asked Edgar nonchalantly.

"The gigs up that's what," said Phil gleefully.

"What gig?" Marie asked with and innocent face.

"What gig she says. I was having dinner last night at my FAVORITE steak house. I was enjoying a nice prime rib when low and behold I spied a very unlikely pair of lovebirds canoodling in a corner booth." Phil was really enjoying how uncomfortable the pair looked.

"Sonofabitch," exclaimed Edgar and Marie at the same time.

"What I don't get is that you two are hiding this from everyone," mused the captain.

Marie sighed, "Well since no one is gonna believe it we wanted to milk it for all we could."

"So you're gonna prank everyone?" laughed Phil throatily.

"We were," muttered Edgar.

"You changed your mind?"

Edgar and Marie both glared at him but it was Marie who spoke, "Who called Sig and John as soon as he heard about me getting hurt?"

"Phil, you're the biggest gossip in the fleet and you know it," retorted Edgar flatly.

"Well, since the two of you are going to bad mouth me in my own home I guess I'll just call a couple of good friends…"

The light bulb went off in Edgar's mind. The calls, the invitations to come visit…it all made sense. "What do you want Phil?"

Marie looked at Edgar and them back at Phil and realization dawned on her, "Ahhh. Blackmail. I have to say I'd do the same thing."

"Blackmail is such an ugly word. Here's my offer. I'll keep my mouth shut and you two will help me out this summer."

"Doing what?" asked Edgar suspiciously.

"I want new engines, and I'm tired of those retards down at the boat yard fuckin' me over. You two I trust. I'll even get Murray to help you out."

"Phil, there's no way the Hillstrands are going to let me off two summers in a row. And Sig is gonna want the Northwestern fishing 24/7 since it was out of commission last year."

"Leave Sig, John, and Andy to me. That's the price of my silence. I hire you two, at a reduced rate of course."

Edgar looked at Marie, "We don't have a choice. Fine, we're in."

"BUT," qualified Marie, "If even a whisper gets out, the retards are gonna look real good when I'm through with you."

Phil was not going to be bullied by this slip of a woman, "Man how do you sleep at night with one eye open?"

Edgar smirked and pulled Marie to him, "Who says we sleep?"

_A/N: My stories have been swimming around in my head since before I wrote The Barmaid, The Son, and the Fisherman, and I wrote that well before the loss of Phil Harris. I couldn't do the stories justice and write him out. So for now he will remain a big part of my stories._


	19. Chapter 19

_**SMUT WARNING! IF THE LAST SMUT BOTHERED YOU DON'T GO ANY FURTHER!** For those who enjoy smutty smut...this chapter's for you! Content definately pushes the envelope and earns it's M rating._

_A/N: Just an interlude chapter, doesn't have a lot of bearing on the actual story. Almost finished writing the next chapter and it will wrap up the story,so yes EVERYONE will find out in the next chapter. Maybe an epilogue chapter after that, but not sure yet! Enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW!_

Marie paced in front of the cabin fire nervously and then checked her appearance in the mirror once again. She had big plans for this New Year's Eve and if she had her way it would be one that Edgar would never forget. On Christmas evening Edgar had fulfilled one of her life long sexual fantasies. He had lavished affection upon her and made her feel beautiful and utterly desirable. To top off it all off he had proposed with no less than his mother's wedding ring. She wanted to the chance to fulfill one of Edgar's deepest sexual fantasies as well. He had been extremely closed mouthed about his desire, always saying that she was his perfect woman. He would then distract her with his hands or mouth and the discussion would end. The question clearly made him uncomfortable and she was determined to find out why.

After a clandestine search of his laptop her question was partially answered. It bothered her that he wasn't at ease discussing it with her, but to be honest she wasn't completely all right with what she had found. After taking a couple of days on her own with a lot of soul searching she had come to the conclusion that she loved Edgar enough and trusted him enough that she would give him his fantasy whether he asked for it or not.

Edgar had arrived home from a day fishing with his brothers to find the house dark and empty. On the counter he found a note from Marie and a key. The note read simply:

_You had your turn Christmas evening. _

_Tonight is mine. I've packed for you, just bring yourself._

The rest of the note was driving directions.

Judging by the directions, Edgar was guessing that Marie had rented them a cabin in the woods so he was not surprised when he turned onto a gravel road leading into the woods. In the distance he could see lights through the trees and wood smoke wafted into the cab of his truck. Things with Marie had been a little weird after the last time he brushed off her questions about his sexual fantasies. The truth was he was afraid that once she knew she would call everything off. After all, he'd been with Beth for over five years and she would never agree to it. How could he think someone he'd just fallen in love with would be any different? No, he would just push those thoughts and desires deeper into the recesses of his mind. He smiled to himself, apparently all was well with Marie, she wasn't going to stay mad at his evasiveness.

He parked the truck and circled around to the front porch. Edgar's jaw dropped and he stopped breathing at the sight that greeted him when he walked into the cabin. In front of the fire was Marie, her legs tucked under her. She was dressed in a Princess Leia slave girl costume and on an end table next to the couch laid the tools of Edgar's fantasy, several hanks of soft rope as well as anal lubricant. What the sight of her and those objects caused him to feel was indescribable. The caveman side of his brain growled with long pent up lust. The tender, pragmatic side of his brain told him that she was only doing this for him and this wasn't something she wanted.

He knelt beside Marie, his shaking hand stroking her face, "Sweetheart, baby, you don't have do this. You don't want this. I won't…"

Marie's soft trembling voice interrupted Edgar, "But you do. Us, our sex life, doesn't just revolve around me. You make me feel like the luckiest woman alive, let me make you feel the same way."

"I DO," he said emphatically.

"Edgar please? I'm here, I'm willing. How can you say no?"

She was right. She was offering him his ultimate fantasy…no she was giving it to him; it was his for the taking. Something like this happened maybe once in a lifetime? Edgar traced the outline of her chin, looked into her eyes and kissed her softly, "Marie, I won't hurt you. We'll stop whenever you want, I promise," Edgar whispered.

Marie leaned into his embrace, "I know you won't. I trust you completely and I know you'll make it feel amazing for me."

"All right then, but first, this needs to come off." His deft fingers quickly removed the costume's slave collar and chain, "I've never liked that," he said. He looked around the cabin, searching for inventive possibilities. Seeing an overhead beam Edgar tossed a length of rope over it and secured it so that it would not slip. Taking Marie by the hand he led her over to the wall. It did not go unnoticed that she was shaking slightly. Edgar kissed her deeply then whispered "You can still back out." Marie shook her head. "No, its fine, just nervous. This is a first for me," she admitted in voice barely above a whisper.

"All right then. First things first. Apparently you were snooping and you need to be punished for that," announced Edgar gruffly. He quickly tied her hands above her head.

"P-punished?" Marie breathed heavily

Edgar ran his hands delicately down her bare sides causing her to shiver, "Yes, punished. I think this will be a good night for you to beg don't you?" He dipped his finger into her honey spot, "Mmm, looks like someone is enjoying this…"

Marie blushed but then she quipped, "Haven't you ever read a romance novel? Tied up and ravished by a gorgeous pirate gets most women off."

He grinned at her remark and then slowly looked her up and down, his eyes roaming hungrily. "Hmmm, where to start?" He slowly unfastened the golden bra and let it fall to the floor. Taking a perky nipple he rolled it between his fingers causing her to moan and struggle against her bonds. He added a little more pressure as he slipped a finger inside her. She bucked against his hand, trying to gain more contact and stimulation. He withdrew both hands from her body and stepped back. His absence registered immediately and her eyes flew open.

Edgar was standing in front of her, arms crossed and smirking. "Miss something?"

"God yes! Please Edgar?"

Edgar dropped to his knees and pushed aside the skirting and bottom half of the costume then sucked Marie's nub into his mouth. Pleasure shot through her and her knees buckled. Steadying her on her feet Edgar let go long enough to strip off his clothing. Lifting her by the waist he commanded her to spread her legs. When she complied he dropped her onto his hard shaft, pleasure arcing through her body. Using the wall to brace himself he thrust repeatedly into her hot pulsing center. Marie jerked against him, using what little leverage she had to transmute her desire to him. Edgar worked her body on his cock until he felt the beginnings of her orgasm. He stopped all stimulation completely and held completely still. When she attempted to ride his motionless body he withdrew entirely and stepped away. Her head rolled to one side and she groaned in frustration. With pleading in her eyes she begged for release.

Edgar was holding off his orgasm by his toenails. He was so turned on that he knew he wouldn't last much longer. He wanted to deny her satisfaction as long as he could, knowing the sensory overload when she finally did find her release would be overwhelming for her. He untied the rope binding her hands and pulled her to him devouring her mouth. She was caught completely unaware when he tied her wrists together behind her back. Pushing her down towards the floor, Edgar sat on the couch and had her kneel before him. Stroking his arousal he simply said, "You know what to do."

She smiled to herself and quickly sucked him into her mouth. Using her tongue she worked the underside causing him to moan and sink deeper into the couch. From her vantage point she could see the enjoyment in his face. He stretched languidly and used his fingers to massage her scalp. In no time Edgar had reached his climax. In true Marie fashion she kept him in her mouth as he finished and then coaxed him back to hardness. Edgar quickly freed her hands and pulled her onto his lap. He ground her against his erection and greedily kissed her, his tongue demanding a reaction. She whimpered in reaction, shaking with need and denied satisfaction. Edgar nipped and kissed a trail from her neck to the valley between her breasts. She squirmed against him, body on fire.

He chuckled and helped her stand, untied her hands, then guided her the coffee table where he had her kneel against the end. He slipped a cushion between her hips and the hard edge then swiftly bound her thighs to the table legs. With a hand on her shoulder blades he pushed her face down on the table then wrapped several lengths of rope around her middle. Edgar paused to admire his handy work and completely approved of what he saw. He leaned over her shoulder and kissed the small of her back, "You are amazing Marie," he murmured. Wanting to tease her back into a frenzy he ran the tips of his fingernails down her spine the teased her slit with the tip of his penis. She tried to thrust back against him but was unable, her bindings prevented any movement. She growled and clawed the table in frustration, "Please Edgar?" she begged. Giving her no warning he plunged into her molten depths. Over and over Edgar slammed into her, never giving her a moment to catch her breath. Both were covered in a sheen of sweat. Marie had been on edge for too long and she came in an explosion screaming out her pleasure. Spent she collapsed against the coffee table taking great gulping breaths.

Edgar took a moment to catch his breath and then warmed a dab of lube in his hand. Using his fingers he gently stretched her tight pucker causing Marie to moan. Still wet from being inside her Edgar pressed himself into her. Marie cried out in pain, clamping her muscles onto him in reaction. Edgar instantly stopped. "Relax baby, it'll be okay. Don't squeeze me yet, try to push me out, it'll help." He added a little more lubricant.

He entered her again, moving as slowly as he possibly could. Edgar was by no means a small man and Marie felt like she was being split in half. She bit her lip to hold back a cry as Edgar fully seated himself in her buttery depth. Edgar sighed at the heavenly feeling while Marie doubted her sanity in pushing this fantasy. He could feel her trembling, could see the quick shallow breaths she was taking. He leaned over her back, caressing her quivering body as he went. "Marie, baby, do we need to stop?" he asked with concern.

"It hurts so much," Marie replied plaintively.

"I know baby. Just hold still and relax honey, it'll be better, just give yourself time to adjust." Edgar untied the middle rope, and began lightly rubbing her shoulders and the muscles down her spine while kissing the path he had just touched. Marie tried to relax her body and to loose herself in his ministrations. He drew Marie up, kissed her deeply and reached down and gave her clit a quick flick. Pleasure shot through her and her body clamped onto Edgar. The lack of pain surprised her and she instinctively moved against him. Edgar groaned at the staggering sensation, "Marie, don't move," he begged. Desire was overwhelming Marie, "I have too…feels…ooohhh!" Edgar began thrusting, slowly at first but them picking up speed and strength as Marie mews of pleasure urged him on.

Marie was surprised at the pleasure she was feeling and tried to thrust back, the bindings on her waist preventing any movement. She rose up and used her arms to brace herself against his pounding. Feeling the telltale tingling, Edgar knew he was close, reaching between them he expertly manipulated Marie's pleasure center sending her over the cusp. Edgar right behind her. He collapsed on top of her, both exhausted. Gaining his composure he freed her legs, he gathered her into his arms he carried his spent fiancée into the shower. Late that night, cradling Marie's sleeping form against him, Edgar wondered what he had done to deserve such an amazing woman.


	20. Chapter 20

_I met her in a club down in Old Soho_  
_where you drink champagne and it tastes just like Cherry Cola_  
_C-O-L-A Cola._

_She walked up to me and she asked me to dance._  
_I asked her her name and in a dark brown voice she said, "Lola"_  
_L-O-L-A Lola, lo lo lo Lola_

_Well, I'm not the world's most physical guy,_  
_but when she squeezed me tight she nearly broke my spine_  
_Oh my Lola, lo lo lo Lola, lo lo lo Lola_

_Well, I'm not dumb but I can't understand_  
_why she walks like a woman and talks like a man_  
_Oh my Lola, lo lo lo Lola, lo lo lo Lola_

_Well, we drank champagne and danced all night,_  
_under electric candlelight,_  
_she picked me up and sat me on her knee,_  
_She said, "Little boy won't you come home with me?"_

_Well, I'm not the world's most passionate guy,_  
_but when I looked in her eyes,_  
_I almost fell for my Lola,_  
_Lo lo lo Lola, lo lo lo Lola_

_I pushed her away. I walked to the door._  
_I fell to the floor. I got down on my knees._  
_I looked at her, and she at me._

_Well that's the way that I want it to stay._  
_I always want it to be that way for my Lola._  
_Lo lo lo Lola._

_Girls will be boys, and boys will be girls._  
_It's a mixed up, muddled up, shook up world,_  
_except for Lola. Lo lo lo Lola. Lo lo lo Lola._

_Well I left home just a week before,_  
_and I never ever kissed a woman before,_  
_Lola smiled and took me by the hand,_  
_she said, "Little boy, gonna make you a man."_

_Well I'm not the world's most masculine man,_  
_but I know what I am and that I'm a man,_  
_so is Lola._  
_Lo lo lo Lola. Lo lo lo Lola._

_"Lola"—the Kinks_

The crews all descended on Las Vegas after their opilio season. Marie met with all the deckhands, minus Jake Anderson, to fill them in on her plan for the rat. Jake Harris doubled over in laughter as Mike and Crosby beat each other on their backs. Josh definitely saw Ava in a new light… he was not going to cross her anytime soon.

Everyone had gathered in a hopping nightclub enjoying the success of the season. Edgar and Marie were being drilled by everyone over the absence of their significant others. They shrugged the comments off saying they would be arriving in Vegas the night of the charity ball. Marie saw her accomplice for the evening and caught her eye and nodded in Jake Anderson's direction. The woman winked and sauntered off into the crowd. She reappeared dancing in clear sight of Anderson and the Harris brothers. Marie gave the brothers a wink and indicated the woman with a nod. She mentally crossed her fingers that the brothers could pull this off without letting anything slip.

Jake slammed his drink down on the table and sauntered over to the woman, "Be back guys. "Maybe," he smirked. His advances were quickly ignored and he was back to reclaim his drink.

Josh went to test his game and was also sent packing, "Says she likes blondes," he muttered. He and his brother both looked at Anderson expectantly. He shrugged in indifference.

"Dude are you serious? She's smokin' hot and is looking for a blondie, _blondie_!" ribbed Josh.

"She's waitin' for you man, get your freak on!" encouraged Jake.

Jake Anderson slammed back the rest of his drink for courage. In no time the two were writhing together. He didn't see that the Time Bandit and Cornelia Marie crews were watching the whole scene. Marie had filled the two crews in on her plot adn they sat chuckling and nudging one anotheer. No one said a word to the Northwestern crew about what was really going on. Jake's crew definitely noticed the hottie attached to Jake's hip and was wondering out loud how he had scored that.

"Heads up Ava!" called Andy as he saw the two head off the dance floor.

"All right guys, let's go!" she said.

Suddenly something didn't feel quite right to Edgar, "Somebody want to tell me what's going on?"

Johnathan let out a laugh, "You're boy's girl's name is Lola…"

"Yeah, Lola," smirked Marie and began humming the song as she stood up. The crabbers left the nightclub and made their way towards Junior's room. Marie finally let the Northwestern crew in on the prank. "You got that key Jake?"

"Yeah here it is," he fished a spare key out of his back pocket

"Um, Ava, how far are you going to let this go?" asked Mike nervously.

"Oh, I don't think I'm going to have to stop this. The little rat should do that any moment all by himself!" she crowed in delight.

Sure enough in a mere moment they heard a startled scream and then a thump as something heavy hit the floor. Using the key they burst into the room to find a red faced Jake Anderson hastily putting his pants back on. The crews started hooting and hollering, jeering the blushing kid. The laughing drag queen readjusted his assets and turned to Marie who gave him a hug, "Thanks so much Chris, I really appreciate your help. Sorry about the mocking crowd."

"No offense taken, but if you want to make it up to me, could you hook me up with that little hottie?" he asked in a falsetto staring lustily at the youngest Harris.

Jake looked back startled, "Whoa dude, no offense, but I don't swing that way."

"Really? What a waste…" and with that he turned on his heel and strolled down the hallway.

Jake Anderson sat on the bed glaring daggers at Marie, "Fuckin' bitch! That's not funny!"

"Oh yeah it is Junior," laughed Edgar with tears streaming down his face.

"It is and we have video to prove it!" taunted Matt in a sing song voice, enjoying the younger man's discomfort.

Marie crossed her arms and glared back at Anderson, "I hope this teaches you a lesson buddy. Don't ever, EVER, rat on your friends. You won't like the payback."

_**The night of the Charity Ball**_

Marie had just finished buckling the strap of her traffic stopping stilettos, hooker heels as she called them, when there was a knock on the hotel room door. "Just a minute!" she called out and paused to check her reflection in the mirror. Satisfied with what she saw she opened the door. Phil stood tapping his toe impatiently. He was flabbergasted by the sight of Marie in tight off the shoulder gown that hugged all her curves. The heels and a long slit skirt accentuated her shapely legs. "WOW! Ava! You look…wow. I didn't know you…wow. Just wow."

"You didn't know I was a girl? Didn't know I had boobs? Which is it Phil?" teased Marie.

"Well you never looked like this on a crab boat!" he defended.

"The guys wouldn't get any work done if I did! Not to mention walking in these shoes is harder than walking on a pitching deck during opi season!" she laughed.

"Has Edgar seen how fuc-beautiful you are in this?" asked Phil with a waggle of his eyebrows.

"No he hasn't, I wanted it to be a surprise for him." She twirled a little spin in the hallway, "Do you think he'll like?"

"I think he's gonna be blacking some eyes…" muttered Phil.

Marie pecked Phil on the cheek, "Thanks for telling me I'm beautiful. You look pretty dashing yourself Captain."

"Well, the only reason I'm in this penguin suit is this charity, and the fact that I get to escort such a lovely lady there," he grumped. He held out his arm for Marie and they rode the elevator to the lobby below. Discovery had sent over a limo and Marie and Phil chatted as the driver wove through the traffic down the strip in Vegas. They had planned her arrival later than most of the crews, Marie and Edgar needed as many people there as possible to pull their prank off.

Edgar had arrived earlier and told nosy crabbers that his girlfriend was running late and would be along shortly. Norman and Sig had exchanged several looks; they were positive Edgar had a REAL girlfriend, but that he hadn't escorted her in? That was really strange. The Time Bandit crew was hassling the waitresses waiting for Ava to arrive. Their research into who "Ethan" was had lead nowhere. One of them always had an eye on the door; they were determined to solve this mystery shortly. The Harris brothers walked by the Hillstrands on their way to the patio to smoke. Johnathan flagged Josh down, "Hey, where's your dad? I can't believe he isn't here yet."

Josh shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. Pops said he had something to pick up and then he'd be over. Why?"

Andy leaned closer, "Ava's boyfriend is supposed to bring her."

Josh's eyes widened, "Yo! Jake! Anderson! Get your asses back in here!"

"What dude?" complained Jake Harris.

"We gotta stay in here, Ava's man is supposed to show!"

"Whoa! Ava too?" commented Jake Anderson. "Edgar's girlfriend is supposed to come too!"

As is usual in most crowds there was a lull in the conversation and everything quieted down just as Ava and Phil made their entrance. All eyes focused on the door as the sparkle of blue sequins caught their attention. Edgar was the first to see Marie and his breath caught at the vision he saw, "She's a goddess," he whispered. Both Sig and Norman looked at their brother in shock then they saw Ava. "Holy shit! Is that Ava?" said Norman in surprise. Sig and the Hillstrands traded indescribable looks as they saw the man on Ava's arm; John was the first to speak, "Ava. And Phil?" he said in disbelief.

Josh and the two Jakes started pounding each other on the shoulders, "Yeah Pops!" yelled the younger Harris. Phil walked over to his sons and smacked Jake in the back of the head, "Shut your trap. Don't you have any manners?"

"I have manners, I didn't say anything about wanting to tap that, or giving me a chubby, or…" insisted Jake cheekily.

Marie kissed his cheek lightly then patted him on the head, "You look very cute yourself Jacob. Phil thanks for escorting me here tonight. I'm going to go find my guy. See you all later!" she waved as she walked away.

She stopped by her crew's table, "Please put your eyes back in your heads fellas, and shut your mouths, the drool is pooling on the floor."

"Damn Ava, I didn't know there was such a hottie under all that rain gear," teased Andy.

Marie rolled her eyes, "And I'm walking away now. Did you all just figure out that I have hoo hoo's instead of a ha ha?" She looked through the crowd for Edgar.

"Come on Ava, where's Romeo?" asked Mike who's question was echoed by the rest of the crew.

"He should be here," she replied trying to see above the men standing around her. There was a touch on her elbow and she turned to see Edgar giving her a lopsided grin. She smiled back at him. "Marie, you look beyond beautiful."

The assembled crabbers looked at one another in confusion, Marie? Who was Marie? Norman and Sig looked at each other. "Marie…Mary?" whispered Sig. "Nah, surely not," answered Norman.

Edgar gripped Marie's waist and drew her to him for a sweet kiss. All conversation around them stopped as everyone stared at the two engineers in astonishment. A few drinks fell to the floor and jaws dropped everywhere. A nervous titter swept through the crowd. Johnathan guffawed in his loud way, "No way you two. I'm not falling for this!"

"Believe it John," said Marie. More people expressed their skepticism. She leaned against Edgar and stage whispered, "Told you so."

Edgar held his arm out to Marie, "Care to dance?" He led her onto the dance floor while "Girl Like You" played. As the song began to fade out he dipped Marie and then swept her into a passionate kiss that ended with both of them clinging to each other breathlessly.

The next hour passed much the same way. The fleet stunned and puzzled maintaining that the two were a hoax. Marie and Edgar tastefully were all over each other. Never leaving one another's side and dancing every slow song that came on.

The Hansen clan had been watching the two. They were among the disbelievers until the light caught on Marie's ring. Sig saw red and swooped down on his little brother, "The fuck Edgar? You're playing a prank with Mom's wedding ring?" He couldn't accept the disrespect to his parents by the two of them.

Edgar put a hand on Sig shoulder and shook him slightly, "No Sig, the ring is no joke."

"So…so…so…

Phil had been standing by clearly enjoying the whole exchange but grew quiet when he heard the Hansen's discussion about the ring. "You two led me to believe you were just dating! You didn't say anything about being engaged!" he bellowed. Edgar and Marie chuckled.

"You knew?" said John turning to face Phil, his voice full of betrayal.

Phil huffed, "I knew they were bumpin' uglies, saw them at that steak house I love. Didn't know about the ring though."

Even the revelation by Phil didn't convince everyone. Edgar and Ava had been such pranksters and at each other's throat for so long that it was going to take a lot more to convince the doubters. The Time Bandit crew snuck up to Ava's hotel room after the pair called it a night. With held breath they listened for any sounds from within. Silence. "Maybe they're in Edgar's room," offered Scotty. Agreeing with the youngest Hillstrand they headed for Edgar's hotel. They crept up to the door, but didn't need to be stealthy. From the hallway they could clearly hear sounds of lust coming from the room. The sounds of skin on skin and groaning could be faked, but the screams of completion sealed the deal.

"Oh. My. God." said Andy

"You said it brother," echoed John still in disbelief. "Ava and Edgar, who would have thought?"

_So? What'd you think? Just an epilogue chapter left!_


	21. Chapter 21

**EPILOUGUE**

Edgar and Marie spent that summer rebuilding the engines on the Cornelia Marie and planning their wedding. They were married just before King Crab season on the Cornelia Marie, the only neutral boat everyone could agree on. Johnathan escorted Marie down the aisle.

The Hansen matriarch initially had some difficulty accepting Marie into the clan. She had clear thoughts on the type of proper young lady her sons should marry and Marie didn't quite meet her expectations. However after seeing what a good match emotionally they were for each other she slowly warmed to the engineer.

Marie fished one more opilio season before finding herself expecting the first of four children she and Edgar would eventually have, three boys and one girl. After the second boy was born Edgar retired from fishing, much to the dismay of his oldest brother. He and Marie started their own business, Hansen's Marine Repair, as word of their skill spread through the fishing community.

The two lived a happy life. Their oldest son following in his father's footsteps joined the crew of the Northwestern as soon as he graduated high school. The other two sons fished briefly, but ended up taking over the family repair business. As for the daughter…that is another story altogether.

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Your thoughts and comments make it all worthwhile. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I won't promise a sequel anytime soon, I need to finish Candles in the Wind and I have another story I'm already brainstorming, but you never know!_


End file.
